


Enrique Calaghal-Galaxyë: A Bounty-hunter of Defiance

by geddiknight



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geddiknight/pseuds/geddiknight
Summary: Watching his good friend being knocked out, Enrique travels with other people into the Mario World, being ordered to help the Princesses in saving the northern citizens, he must choose whether to become a Princess puppet, or ignore them and help the free Koopas live their lives. PREQUEL to Fighting In The Streets





	Enrique Calaghal-Galaxyë: A Bounty-hunter of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been moved from fanfiction.net to here, and is complete, It is all released at once and originally released on fanfiction.net in 2017. It only serves as a Prequel for new viewers to read.

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of defiance.

Chapter 1: The Bartender's Business

**A/N: New fanfic, another story of how an OC got into my world of fanfics.**

**Somewhere in 2010, if you've ready Tom's story chapter 1, you'll understand this.**

**If you haven't, then do now then read this.**

"What are you doing to him?" Enrique, a good friend of Tom, the drunkard who was knocked out just recently.

"He's going to be travelling far places, with you my friend." The Bartender of the night club that Tom and Enrique were just at.

"So, I'll take Tom." A woman next to the Bartender considered when carrying Tom into a van.

"Aye, Marrec! The others, send them home." The Bartender commanded Marrec, a worker of the night club dashed back into the club.

"It's time to go then." The woman proclaimed.

"Yup, Enrique! Get in to the van." The Bartender said to Enrique as he stepped inside from the back doors. The woman got into the front of the van and started driving.

**ON THE ROAD...**

"So, why are we needed?" Enrique asked the bartender. "And why are you wearing a fake moustache?" The bartender looked down at his fake moustache, and ripped it off.

"This? Is my disguise, especially when I'm in the real world." The disguised bartender threw his fake moustache out of the window.

"There's a lot of traffic." The woman yelled from the front of the van.

"Real world?" Enrique was curious.

"Ever heard of... Mario?" The revealed bartender looked at Enrique.

"Oh yes he was like my childhood and all of his games and friends and..." Enrique examined the bartender's face.

"I know why you needed that disguise." He continued.

"Go on then." The bartender laughed.

"You're Rosalina's brother! You're..." Enrique was clicking his fingers. "You never revealed your name."

"Nor will I ever reveal it to anybody." The unknown man. "But Mohammed will do for now."

"Mohammed! Hah, Mar '03, good times..." The woman in the van laughed.

"Hold on, you told them your name during that period, how did everyone else forget?" Enrique argued with Mohammed, judging that everybody then remembered.

"They did remember, but something happened at the end." Mohammed laughed.

**VAN STOPS...**

"You two get out then, I'll see you later." The woman opened the back doors, letting Mohammed and Enrique get out of the van.

"The Great pipe, I always wanted to see this place, if my dad didn't get fired, I wouldn't be here!" Enrique laughed.

"You would be here anyway." Mohammed informed Enrique, heading into the pipe. Enrique soon followed him.

"Whoa, look at the landscape! The Mushroom Kingdom, in the Mushroom district. With all of the Toads, Piantas, Koopas, are there any humans here? Besides Mario, Luigi, you to name the ones in the stories." Mohammed started thinking.

"First there's you and Tom, Jack Akbal, Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan, Marrec Hudson, the worker of the night club also came here, Archbarn Tanski, Muji Kuti, Ledro Simpson, and Eoréc Jones, so that's nine, I can tell you that the Red Martyr council in Résethal needs two more members." Mohammed advised Enrique.

"Where are we exact?" Enrique asked.

"Ten Miles from the Kingdom, you see that path of dirt over there." Mohammed pointed at the path which Enrique also looked at. "That's the route."

"Cool." Enrique laughed.

"Now, I have to go down to Wuhu Town and set up some stuff there."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, five years maybe? But I'll see you in about 2 weeks to see how well you've been in the Kingdom.

"Wait, wait, wait, what am I going to do there?" Enrique ran to Mohammed when he was about to leave.

"In order to get access to many other things in this world, especially humans, need to aid the Kingdoms, but its fine, Sarasaland will be aided by your friend with Rosalina." Mohammed informed Enrique.

"Ok then, you go and get your work done in Wuhu and I'll get my work done in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Enrique ran to the path and walked along it.

"Other way..." Mohammed shouted from on top of a hill, not long before he dashed off on the other side.

"Mushroom Kingdom, eh? This might be a hard job." Enrique said to himself as he walked along the path.

I could see the Toad Town gate, and where the comet observatory would've landed 3 years ago, I cannot believe I am here, IN REALITY! But I wish that Tom was here, but he's gone to Sarasaland. Oh dear, there's some guards that don't want me in here.

"Halt!" One said. "You are an outsider to this Kingdom, you are not welcome here!"

"What if..." Enrique was thinking of something to say. "I do a task for access?"

"How do we know you are working for Bowser?" The Toad-guard looked up to Enrique.

"Wait a mo! It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario dashed to the gates and said to the guards, "This chap is-a with me, he is not working-a with Bowser."

"Very well then, you're allowed in." The second Guard moved his pike and let the two in.

"Aye, what-a took you so long?" Mario complained. "You were meant t'be here an hour ago!"

"We were pulled up by traffic." Enrique mentioned.

"Arr, Mohammed told me all about-a you, he said you are le perfecto pour le job! You see, Luigi and-a Daisy, they-a be in Sarasaland, they be aiding that Tom guy and he's-a soon able to access-a these lands. You will too soon, but first you must-a help me and the Princess, Peach!"

"Ok, where do I go now?" Enrique wondered.

"You must-a visit la Princess and she will give-a you her requirements." Mario dashed away from Enrique; he was at the gates of the castle.

"Well this is it then." He walked through the open gates of Peach's Castle; he walked along the main hallway, observing all of the pictures of Peach in their tens... He came across a plus-junction; he went left where there were stairs.

"I hope this leads me to Peach." Enrique travelled up the stairs and came across another junction; along the passages were lots of doors leading to a spiral staircase.

"This must be it!" Enrique opened the door and there were more junctions. He looked out of a window and saw how high he was. He came across an end with a large door. He put his hand towards the doorknob but he could here talking beforehand.

"Oh no he's here! I must have everything neatened up, perfume check, hair check, high-heels check, crown, and crown! Aha, there." Enrique knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

**EOC: Again, it's only the intro of the story, it's meant to be short.**

**I forgot to say that there are some Easter eggs in the Origin stories, find them out and PM me what they are!**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enrique's Ancestry**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of defiance.

Chapter 2: Enrique's Ancestry

**A/N: I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the previous chapter. January 2010.**

**Remember to read Tom Origins as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario.**

"Ah, Enrique! You look smart for the occasion." Peach allowed Enrique to enter the room, Peach lead Enrique to a large room with a 10x45-feet bedroom, with a pink blanket and tattered maps scattered across the bed.

"You have heard what is happening and why you're here?" Peach asked Enrique.

"No, Mohammed left before I could ask." Enrique sighed as he moved around the room. "This is a map of Vurderesa."

"Yes, come to the front of the bed." Peach led Enrique to the front of the bed, which was clean with maps. Peach, still wearing everything, lay on the bed.

"Basically, there have been huge riots in Résethal since Ezan and Alornisa's death, Ruzgal was the murderer and Princess Madison and Princess Arianna are in grave danger, after we dine tonight you are going there to investigate the streets, the castle of Princess Madison lies in the city of Castelia which is guarded by trained Toads, these people are not enough for the rebels, one day the whole place could be ransacked!" She explained.

"Will you come too?" Enrique suggested.

"Yes I will, but after we meet Madison, Daisy and Rosalina and I are going to sort out his minor disease, the major outbreak happened in 2003 on Mar, remember?" Enrique remembered Mohammed telling him about the Red Revria. "Ah yes. What's happened?"

"Daisy and Rosalina have caught the minor disease, the symptoms are that they may not remember things and say it differently. Once Daisy thought Sarasaland was in Delfino, and Rosalina thought that I was a year older than I am really. This can make matters worse, but Bowser has all the cures, well and of course Ruzgal but it's not only Daisy and Rosalina who have the Red Renria, see the difference? Luigi and Mohammed have it too; I hope Mohammed doesn't set off the bombs in the wrong place, I.E this kingdom, Wuhu Town and maybe Sarasaland or Madison's Kingdom! This is very important Enrique, come closer." Enrique took his shoes off and lies on the bed next to Peach. She put her hands on Enrique's hands.

"You must not fail this Enrique. The fate of Résethal is in your hands." Peach moved her face close to Enrique's, who nodded. Peach then put her hands on Enrique's shoulders, and soon their lips were touching each others.

"We need to get back on track." Enrique thought as Peach kissed him on the cheek. "I don't even know if I'm fit for the job you know."

"It's fine." Peach walked over to the side of her bedroom and pulled a lever. Eight highly-trained Toad guards walked into the room. They all saluted Peach.

"Your highness, this is the one that needs training?" One of the Toad guards spoke out.

"Yes, you must give him your exercise that will buff him up." Peach insisted.

"He looks strong to me your highness." The sixth Toad walked towards him. "Show me those abs human." Enrique raised his arms. The Toad felt it.

"No homo." He whispered. "It's pretty strong if you ask me." He moved back in line with the rest of the guards. Peach walked up to him and felt it.

"Very well." She went on her tip-toes and kissed him again. "Guards! Get me Mario." She commanded the eight guards to get Mario.

"What shall we do after?" The third asked.

"Tell him to go to Résethal and defend Madison, you go with him too." The guards had left the room and locked the door to Peach's dormitories.

"What now, your highness?" Enrique made Peach laugh, she got onto her bed again. She looked under her bed and found a small strongbox. She opened it up and put it on to the bed-pillow.

"It's missing." Peach moaned. "The necklace, Ruzgal's necklace, the glowing garnet necklace, the one that would make him un-aging, but he's a god so he is already. But I was supposed to have it, to resurrect my father, where is it? Rosalina..." She ended with a deep voice.

"I saw her wearing that thing, and she also thought that I was 19, but I'm 18." Enrique's voice flew into Peach's ears, making her turn around.

"18 eh? You don't look it to me." Peach crawled along the bed to Enrique. He started smiling. "Since nobody's going to be here for the next hour." Peach grabbed Enrique and pulled him on to the bed. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the bottom of the castle, followed by a large explosion, by the gates of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Enrique! Check the situation." Peach commanded as she got into a comfortable position.

"There seems to be a small bombsite outside the kingdom, east gate. Both guards are casualties, and several injured. A Toadette is rushing to the guards. They're her sons." Enrique narrated.

"That is bad, get me my coat." Enrique rushed to the wardrobe and opened it. There was a large pink-furry coat in the centre which he took out. Peach was in the middle of the room with her arms out.

"Argh." Enrique thought in his head as he put Peach's coat on her. This made Peach look very rich, she walked to her mirror. "Perfect." She said as she led Enrique down to the scene.

"Looks like the messenger will be fire-." Peach stopped as she saw the messenger sleeping near the front gate of the castle. Peach dashed along the stone pavement in her high heels, making loud sounds that alerted the Toads to know that Peach was coming.

"Oh no!" She said.

"No hearts are beeping." The Toad-doctor said.

"Enrique! Pick these two up and follow me, return to your everyday lives." Peach ordered the townsfolk. Enrique and Peach headed back into the castle and went into the basement, which, via a hatch, lead into a private garden. Peach led Enrique along several gardens until they reached a muddy garden, with hot lava at the centre.

"How deep is this?" Enrique asked.

"Further than the eye could see. Their corpses will just boil and the smoke is just compacted by Princess Clara's smoke detector." Peach laughed.

"Do you do this for every Toad?" Enrique wondered.

"Well of course my good servant." Peach laughed as they walked back into the castle.

"Servant?" Enrique said in his mind.

"Now, you must meet Princess Madison, the Princess of War tonight on time."

"What does she look like?" Enrique thought he'd get lost finding her.

"She is a white-haired tall-princess, wearing a green dress, like mine and Daisy's. I will guide you into the castle as it is locked up, due to the riots." Peach lead Enrique to a small room where a small bed lay. "You'll be staying here afterwards."

"Ok, when do we go?"

"After we dine in the great hall." Peach left the room.

"Wait! What do I do now?" Enrique seemed confused.

"Whatever you want to." Peach laughed.

**SERVERAL HOURS LATER...**

"Sorted, all of items found today are put nicely in this room, especially this key ring, I have no clue what doors it can open but I'm sure that 20 keys could lead me to more things." Enrique said proudly before leaving his dormitory to go to peach's hall of dining. He headed down the stairs and entered the hall through five-metre high double-doors.

"Welcome Enrique, sit yourself down." A Toad waiter greeted him, he and two others rushed to Enrique. One massaged his shoulders, the other gave him a basket of bread, and the third gave him some water.

"Here is our wine list my good sir." The second Toad gave a booklet of wines to Enrique.

"The Princess will be here shortly, she's just getting ready." The Third Toad led the other two into the kitchen. Enrique started to hear high-heels, from the top of the stairs about ten-metres in front of him; it was Peach in her dress.

"Oh my, those high-heels are making her as if she was on her tip-toes, and that pink dress, oh and as what I suspected, cleavage." Enrique thought to himself. Three Toads came rushing to Peach and did what they did to Enrique.

"I'll have the Red Wine of Rose please." Enrique requested to the Toads.

"I'll have that one too." Peach settled down while being massaged by the Toads.

"You look fabulous, Princess." Enrique stared at Peach.

"Why thank you." Peach replied in joy.

"Looking gorgeous as always ma'am." The second Toad saluted Peach on his way to the kitchen.

"The soup of the day is Goom-stew-soup." The first Toad handed out the menus to Enrique and Peach.

"You have all the time you want to order, my good people." The third Toad greeted Peach and Enrique, as they went into the kitchen.

"We're kind of in a rush, you know, Madison." Peach informed Enrique. "You made the right decision to not dress yourself, but you have no clothes anyway.

"I knew that, this is what bugs me." Enrique thought.

"Explain." Peach requested.

"My grandfather, had gone to Brooklyn to visit his friend for a good few years, he never came back home, I was wondering if he might've, travelled through the pipe if you know what I mean."

"I think so." Peach scratched her forehead.

"He was friends with Albert Whyhu." Enrique said to Peach.

"Was your grandfather called Tarren Calaghal?" Peach made Enrique think.

"Yes he was."

"He's Princess Madison Whyhu's Butler, Albert was her father, and to make things more confusing. Tarren and Albert were brothers, but since Albert and his partner Stacey were killed, Madison used her mother's maiden name, Whyhu. Even more things, that's why Tarren went through the pipe, to go to his brother's funeral, in Castelia, which is where we are going after dinner."

"I can imagine this... just." Enrique laughed.

"Have you decided your dinners?" The second Toad headed up to the table.

"Can I have the Soup of the Day, please?" Enrique asked ever so politely.

"And I'll have the Roast Chickan." Peach ordered.

"Ok, ten minutes it will be." The toad walked back into the kitchen.

"I'd say that's good timing." Peach laughed. "So, orders will be given by Madison when we get to Castelia.

"Alrighty, is there anything else that is needed?" Enrique seemed confused, putting on his napkin."

"Yes, a human named Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan; he was a good friend of ours until he's been hanging out with the outlaws, Koopas, other Humans and Bowser. This crook must be killed, and then the rebel ranks will thin. He thinks that he is the heir of Ruzgal, that he will become a demigod, of disease, that is why he contested with me seven years ago on Mar. He was nice at first, but I cannot believe what he turned out to be. He's killed seven residents so far, one per year since the outbreak. You must help us, restore Résethal!" Peach acted out when speaking.

"I see dinner's coming." Enrique pointed out as the Toads had arrived.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." The first Toad bowed down to Peach. "Now, eat up if you need to take the passage to Castelia. Enrique took a sip on his Goom-Stem-Soup."

"That's perfect!" Enrique laughed.

"I thought you would, I've had it, delicious." Peach giggled.

"How's your food." Enrique looked at the Roast Chickan.

"The same, great, these chefs were the best I could pay for, it is expensive."

"Peach, are you earning any money from the Toads, workers, cooks, etcetera?" Enrique made Peach think.

"I'm pretty sure I am, after what I do to the county it is fine." Peach laughed. "Well I'm stuffed."

Enrique finished his soup just after Peach had her Roast Chickan

"Great, let's go." Peach got out of her seat and led Enrique towards the lift. Peach pressed the

Button that said S. As soon as the lift doors closed, Peach grabbed Enrique and they started kissing,

Peach pushed Enrique to the wall.

"How did you get such a good body?" Peach complimented Enrique after kissing him five times.

"It's what you get when your hometown was Pristina."

"Pristina?"

"East Europe, other side of pipe!" Enrique laughed as the lift opened.

**EOC: A good, romantic chapter in my opinion, Enrique's ancestry does make sense, it needs a good brain to solve. And more Easter Eggs! And links to other people/fanfics! Review and PM me the answers if you know. R &R, read the others too!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Princess of War and Time**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 3: The Princess of War and Time

**So yeah, I feel like it's been a while so I might as well carry on, I have some things to say about these Origins.**

**There will be 10 Chapters each, resulting in to c21,000 words.**

**Chapter 10 will be the same as Tom's one.**

**After these and Speed Dials will be "Fighting in the Streets." Based on riots, this involves many OC's and Mario canons.**

**Chapter 10 will reveal the language spoken in Fanfics that is not English.**

**Enrique and Tom will be in it as well as the rest.**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**January 2010**

**Enjoy!**

"So, we're taking the train line to Castelia or Vurduresa?" Enrique travelled along an abandoned sewer line which led to an underground train passage.

"This automatic train, made by Leah will take us to Castelia, where Madison, the Princess of the Southwest Résethal county and her castle is at." Peach pressed a button which made a quiet sound, alerting the Toads to send in an automatic train. In ten seconds, it arrives and Peach and Enrique get onto the train.

"So what exactly will happen after we cease the riots?" Enrique moved over to the door of the train when it was travelling at 160mph. "I mean, I've been brought here by you lot and what will I get after all of this duty."

"Oh Enrique, I could pay you, but what with? Money? Chores? Sex?" Peach made Enrique giggle after what she said.

"Sex you say? Well to hell with that idea, I would just like one thing." Quietly, Enrique walked over to Peach with a smile. "The one thing that I want is..."

"Me?" Peach suggested.

"No."

"Daisy?"

"No!"

"Madison?"

"I haven't even seen her yet! Isn't she a Sprixie though?" Enrique put his hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Yes she is, but what do you want, I could give you anything." Peach went to sit on the seats on the train with Enrique.

"I just want to live here. My mother died of a bad disease they call it cancer, and my father Božidar Calaghal thinks that I'm missing and that I can find my own way back."

"How old is your father Enrique?" Peach made a serious face.

"He is fifty-two, but he looks twenty years younger." Enrique felt moody.

"Hmm, we don't often accept the prop-Earth travellers into these lands, but since you and Tom are going to save the land, I hope then you can!" The train stops and Peach and Enrique get off of it.

"Great, now we're still in a sewer line, why is it like this?" Enrique wondered as he felt a pillar which gave him a greyish mark on his fingers.

"Only do we and the other know about this, it was a quick use of transport during the Great War." Peach pressed a button that summoned another lift which took them up to the bottom of the castle of Castelia. There were barricades of wood and shattered windows on the grounds, Peach led Enrique up a large staircase on to the second floor, soon after a green-shelled Koopa charged into the room with a pitch fork.

"Death to all princesses!" Peach backed away as the Koopa spoke, Enrique dashed to the Koopa and punched him in the face, jumped on to him, trapping him to his shell and kicking it out of the room.

"Thank you Enrique, you saved me, now let's find Madison." Peach led Enrique up staircases after staircases until they ended up in the highest room of the Castle, Madison's bedroom.

"Princess, Peach and her assistant have arrived." A Sprixie Guard alerted Madison as she looked out of a window, watching all of the fires about 200 metres away in Vurduresa.

"Oh how did it have to be like this, Peach! You've arrived! With your assistant, who is the bounty-hunter that you speak of?" Madison floated towards Peach; to the left hand side was Princesses Kira and Arianna.

"He sure looks like one to me." Arianna walked over to Enrique. "How many have you taken?" She asked.

"Well, one for now but-."

"One?" Arianna felt confused.

"There will be plenty under your commands in which I will do for you all." Enrique felt welcomed into Castelia.

"Indeed he will. Madison, what's the news?" Peach walked over to a small table with a champagne bottle and glasses.

"There have been three killings this week, two of us and one of them, Jack killed one of them and Jaapayo the other." Madison poured some champagne into Peach's glass.

"Jaapayo? I thought he was Mario's best friend." Enrique thought in his head as he sat down on a chair. "So, what is my first job to do?" He spoke out to the Princesses.

"That will be given as soon as Tom has finished his job, for now you can go and scout around the city for anything bad, you see, these flames aren't over the whole land of Castelia, only by the castle because of ME!" Madison hovered over to the window; she pointed over to her left and showed Enrique a burning city, then a destroyed city, and lastly, a defensive city.

"Vurduresa, the city in flames, riots galore, bloodbath-mania, fighting frenzy. Urscan, destroyed; nothing habits there except for the remaining vermin, some say the RR is there. Aypyidaw, a once poor but now richer city, has the best soldiers, besides us, and is also the least populated, least attacked, and smallest in size. Do you see the reason of all of these?" Madison looked at Enrique in the eyes.

"KOOPA!" Kira screamed as the Koopa threw a spear. Enrique pulled off a plank of wood from the window and threw it at the Koopa's head, knocking him out.

"That was close." Enrique walked over to the knocked out Koopa; he grabbed the plank and stabbed it into the Koopa.

"Too close that it hit." Peach pointed Tom to where the Javelin landed, in the chest of Arianna. The other four rushed over to Arianna.

"Do something! My kingdom will go down in depression." Arianna moved closer to the window.

"Once I owned all of these four cities, now I gave them to you, Arianna, the riots will strike your city." Éclair, who just arrived, put a tissue and some cloth by Arianna's wound.

"No worries, we have the army and Captain Toadbert defending the land." Arianna fell to the floor.

"Enrique! Go! To the medical room! Try and salvage some kits." Peach ordered Enrique to exit the room; he travelled back down the stairs and spotted two Koopas that were charging with pitch forks. Enrique grabbed a leftover spear from a wave of Koopas, he stabbed it through the first Koopa, but the second Koopa stabbed the pitchfork right into him, Enrique fell to the floor almost unconscious, with his very blurry eyesight, he spotted Tom rushing into the room and killing the other Koopa...

Enrique opened his eyes, feeling perfectly fine, he got up and realised he was in the medical room, all treated.

"Somebody must've saved me." He saw a locked door which led outside of the patient cabinet number 4. He moved his hand towards the door to unlock it, but he heard to Koopish voices.

"Unë e di se ai është në atje." The first Koopa said to the other.

"Ai ka për të marrë së shpejti." The second Koopa replied. Enrique busted the door open, he knocked out the first Koopa with the door, and the second with his fists.

"That sorted them out." Enrique left the room grabbing a lot of health kits.

He spotted Arianna, Kira, Éclair, Daisy and Peach.

"How did you get cured, Arianna?" Enrique wondered as he walked up to her, looking at her chest, which has a slight hole in it.

"Tom did it for me." She replied with a giggle.

"Well, just in case you princesses need them, here are eight health kits." Enrique placed them on the table next to the champagne bottle. "Where is Tom anyway?"

"He is with Madison, he is about to travel back in time for the scouting." Peach walked up to Enrique and kissed him. "You're next."

"Indeed, by the way, I heard the voices of two Koopas while getting the health kits, but they're dead anyway, they were speaking in a language that I thought I've heard before." Enrique sighed while walking towards the window.

"It's called Old Koopish here, they took it from Earth, but most tend to speak English, taken by Earth." Kira alerted. "My dad said that 30 years ago, in the 1980s, Koopas didn't speak English, and that's why the Great War was won to them, just about." Enrique looked out of the window to see four Koopas with pitchforks charging into the building.

"We've got four Koopas, heading straight into the building! Find leftover weapons of both sides. Aren't there any guards?" Enrique picked up two pitchforks, a spear and a rake and handed them over to the princesses.

"You can defend yourselves with these while I spot the Koopas." Enrique walked down the stairs into the main floor and hit behind some destroyed ornaments, watching the Koopas enter the castle. They got into the room, but Enrique spotted them entering the left way, towards the medical room.

"Dead Koopas!" One of the four shouted. Enrique looked to his right and saw a slightly damaged dagger; he picked it up and aimed at the Koopas.

"We are being watched; if only we spoke in Old Koopish." Enrique targeted the third Koopa, and threw it.

"Hold on!" The third Koopa looked onto the floor and picked up a stained spear on another Koopa. The dagger that Enrique threw hit a glass pane and broke the window.

"What...was...that?" The fourth Koopa looked by where Enrique was. Something wants to kill us. From the second floor, a spear was thrown at the second Koopa, but it missed...

"UP THERE! THE PRINCESSES!" The Koopas charged upstairs and the princesses attacked them with their pitchforks. Enrique got up, picked up the spear and threw it with staggering speed, stabbing through the first Koopa and hitting the third Koopa, killing them both. The second Koopa used a combat torch and set fire to Daisy's iron pitchfork, conducting the flaming heat and hurting Daisy's arm, making her drop the pitchfork. Enrique dashed and tripped up the second Koopa, with the torch hitting him and setting him on fire, the dead Koopa rolled down the stairs. Just after that Éclair stabbed the fourth Koopa with the other pitchfork.

"Sorted, that was fun." Éclair laughed.

"But there still is a problem." Enrique thought as he grabbed the Koopa weapons, excluding the torch. "According to one of the Toads that I met in the mushroom Kingdom, 25 Koopas attack per night. I've seen 9."

"We have encountered 13 with our soldiers." Peach informed Enrique as he walked up some of the stairs.

"That makes 22, we still have 3 to go, and they tend to be the strongest ones." Enrique travelled to the window on the second floor; he saw no sign of Koopas passing by.

"When will they come?" Daisy wondered.

"That is for Tom to find out, he is the one time travelling, he should get ideas." Enrique walked back to Peach and the rest of the princesses. "We'll need more troops for this one. Or maybe I could be sent out of the castle to investigate the city, isn't that what I was told to do before the first Koopa that I encountered attacked?"

"I think it was Madison who asked you to do that job. I, Éclair, covering for Madison due to her absence, hereby order you to scout the city of Castelia and search the enemies that you will soon kill." Éclair told Enrique to climb down the broken window and scout the city; he crept down the branches of trees and travelled along the main path...

**EOC: Finished chapter 3, a bit of collision between Tom and Enrique but they are portrayed in both Fanfics. Which have been released at the same time.**

**More Easter Eggs! And also another question to ask the readers.**

**What language is Old Koopish? PM the answer to me.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Castelia**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 4: Castelia

**Like what I said last time, it has indeed been a while since I last worked on this fanfic. But I started this fanfic at the beginning of the Easter Break, so it might take little time.**

**January 2010**

**Enjoy!**

"I see nobody." Enrique stumbled across a hundred metres of Castelia. "Wait, I have no earpiece.

"Yes you do, we put one in while you were asleep." Éclair spoke through to Enrique's recently-installed earpiece.

"Oh, how will I get to know who to deal with?" Enrique climbed over some rabble.

"When Tom has told Daisy to tell me, I will then tell you where to find these Marauders and then you will to kill them." Enrique stopped and told Éclair to stop talking. He crept around and went into an abandoned building. He locked the door and travelled up a staircase and looked out of a window.

"What do you see?" Éclair whispered into Enrique's ear.

"A dead Human body."

...

"Is he wearing a golden crown?"

"No."

"Then he must be a Red Martyr." Éclair paused for a moment.

"Which one is he?" Enrique wondered.

"His name is Parkinson, killed by the Koopa named Rygan, Rygan Hardan, that's number 1 on your hit list."

"Alright, where will I find this Koopa?" Enrique examined the circle of rubble that contained the corpse of Parkinson.

"Wait a minute Enrique." Éclair paused. "You are currently in the same floor of the same house as Tom and Madison, except you are 17 years ahead.

"Alright, how will I know who to deal with?" Enrique asked impatiently.

"We need to know where the leftover Koopas will be, Parkinson was murdered by Rygan Hardan, but he has left Castelia ages ago and is now one of Bowser's commanding officers; however, the other two, who had escaped in the process, are Marko Kooper and Jack Koopol. They are still in the city but we need to know which house that they stay in before you can hunt them down." Éclair told Enrique. She paused for a moment without letting him reply. "Enrique, you have a new target."

"Who and where will it be?" Enrique looked out of the window.

"He should be directly below you, on the floor." Enrique looked down and spotted a sleeping Koopa.

"The sleeping one?" He wondered.

"Yep, that one, his name is Johann Koopik III, he almost killed Ledro Koopa." Éclair told Enrique as he strutted down the stairs, he stood in front of the Koopa and got out a dagger, he pointed it directly into the Koopa and swung down.

"Job done." Enrique put the dagger in his pocket and moved onwards. He strolled along a refurbished road which leads Enrique towards a block of used houses. There were six innocent Koopas by a pub; three of them were at the same table drinking coffee and two others that were drinking beer. Soon after Enrique arrived at the pub, he saw two Toads getting kicked out of the pub.

"And stay out!" The Bartender that was a Koopa shouted as the Toads dashed off tripping by Enrique's feet.

"Are they drunk?" Enrique asked the Koopas by the tables.

"Must be, come on, we've got to visit our uncle." One of the Koopas slammed his glass on to the table and the five Koopas left in a hurry. Enrique walked into the pub and spotted many Koopas playing darts, drinking and playing snooker.

"Enrique, speak to me." Éclair whispered through the earpiece. Enrique didn't speak until he noticed and went into the male toilets and went into a cubicle.

"I'm in the Castelian Pub Toilets; it wouldn't be wise to talk to you with everyone noticing." Enrique replied whilst trying to be very quiet. He crept out of the cubicle and saw no Koopas or other creatures inside of the toilets. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"You're in The Fat Goomba, one of the most rebellious pubs in the riots; it was completely destroyed in the riots and is now home to several aggressive Koopas." Éclair warned Enrique as he looked in the mirror from one side of the toilets and spotted several Koopas that were using the urinals.

"Right." Enrique examined the Koopas. "One has a knife."

"What could you do if they attack?" Éclair wondered.

"Probably trip them take the gun and put them up." Enrique spoke out loudly, disturbing the Koopas in the Urinals, making them look around and notice Enrique.

"If they come at me they'll be shot of stabbed whichever they possess." Enrique stopped talking and looked to his right, staring at three Koopas with knives and guns. "Guards of Princess Peach paid to take them out, making it easier for Bowser." Enrique wondered. "May I help you?" Enrique looked down at the Koopa aggressively.

"Sorry good man, I thought you were planning to kill us." The main Koopa put his gun down. "Act like this never happened."

"Act like this never happened eh? Imagine the riots never happened!" Enrique tripped up the main Koopa, snatched the gun and put his foot down on the Koopa, pointing the gun at him.

"Hey man! I'll get the rest on you!" The main Koopa put his hands in front of his face, the other Koopas tried exiting through the door, and Enrique shot the middle of the door.

"Stop trying to get away. Maybe you'll feel worse than this guy does for leaving your pal." The Koopas let go of the door. "Now sit on the urinals." Enrique commanded them, two of the remaining three crept over to the urinals and sat on them. "You too." Enrique laughed and soon tried to move the laughing grin off of his face which made the Koopa crawl over to the right side where the urinals are at. Enrique finally picked up the phone.

"Éclair, please don't do that again, I have four Koopas hustled in a bathroom and I don't know what to do with them." He asked.

"That is up to you, kill them if you wish, they're rebels after all." Éclair left Enrique paused. After fifteen seconds Enrique eventually put his leg up letting the Koopa free.

"Let's pretend this never happened." Enrique gave the Koopa back his gun.

"I've dealt with them Éclair, give me a second." Enrique took off his earpiece. "Unë nuk jam vetëm duke bërë këtë për princeshat." He went towards the door and was about to leave. "Don't mention this to anybody." Enrique left the room, making the four Koopas speechless.

Enrique came out of the toilets being stopped by a girl Koopa that looked very bored. "Excuse me." She said. "Do you know if four Koopas will be out of the toilets soon?"

"They will be out soon." Enrique replied.

"Those four Koopas, they and a girl travel around the island, they've switched sides too many times, I bet you by 2015 they'll be on our side." Éclair whispered through the earpiece.

"Let's hope I am as well." Enrique exited the pub and walked along the road. "Next objective." He stopped and sat down on a bench.

"Well, you would be heading towards the market square, all of the items are sold here, then after that the rest of the city is residential, and there's not much you can get here on hit list, most victims are either dead, or in Vurduresa, come back to the castle." Éclair commanded Enrique as he dashed through the houses...

Enrique reached the castle doors, they were now destroyed and the entrance in became a crash-site, the pathway was encased with smashed ornaments and broken weapons, the carpet lay exquisite but the staircase was shown to be damaged. Enrique slowly walked across the room about to go up the stairs, he looked around and spotted every locked door he had seen when he arrived here the first time were opened wide, some without a door, Enrique feels as if the castle was ransacked while he was gone. He came up the stairs and spotted Toad guards knocked out or wounded on the second floor.

"They've gone upwards, but the Koopas have as well." The last remaining Toad guard that was injured pointed Enrique towards another door that was almost broken. Enrique walked over to the door and up the stairs, which were also damaged as well as the door. He came across the third floor, which happened to be a sitting room, plants destroyed, painting of Madison and other princesses were brought down and cracked, the television was in pieces and there was a torch on the wall, which happened to be in perfect shape. Enrique picked the torch up and looked for another door which led to the fourth floor. He opened the door that was not entirely damaged.

"Where are you?" Enrique asked disappointingly. "I'm on the third floor and there's no sign of you." Enrique closed the door and heard Koopa-speech.

"They've disappeared, we almost had it!"

"Who knows where they will go, they can't leave this city without joining their fellow martyrs."

"We've got some people by the pub remember, they'll find the princesses and get them back here for us.

Enrique went back down to the third floor and waited for Éclair to reply to Enrique.

"You need to go back down to the main floor and then take the second right door and down the staircase, we're at the underground." She told him through his earpiece.

"Right, there's Koopa's in Madison's fourth floor." Enrique pointed out feeling worried. He sat by a destroyed settee and waited for Éclair's reply.

"Just ignore them; they'll be dealt with later, what the?" Éclair told Enrique as he walked back down to the main floor.

He travelled down the staircase that led to the Underground tunnel and noticed that the underground train was there. Enrique walked along and noticed that the train started to move en route to Vurduresa.

"Enrique you must listen, the earpiece was knocked out of my ear a few moments ago, we've been captured by a band of Koopas led by Koopak Lewis, his father was the general who seized Asquia, now the princesses and I have been tied up in the back, you need to find a quick route to get here before we do to try and save us before it's too late, and Peach says you'll be rewarded after you save us, Éclair out." The earpiece loses connection and buzzes. Enrique throws the earpiece on the floor and crushes it with his feet. "I won't need that anymore."

"Oh you probably will." A feminine voice from behind Enrique surprisingly replied. He turned around and noticed it was Rosalina.

"And you suppose that I can save the city while all what Tom does is go back in time and tell me what to do?" Enrique snapped feeling frustrated. He turned around and walked over to Rosalina, they seemed to be around the same height as Rosalina put her hand on his forehead.

"I can see greatness in you, this is why I gave you this job, but that's not all I see in you. I can see-."

"Hold on a second there." Enrique interrupted Rosalina with a strange look on his face as he removed Rosalina's hand from his forehead. "It was _you_ who chose me and Tom to do these actions, am I going to be offered your 'thanks' when my job is complete, just like what you did to Mario back in 2007?"

"Think about the people you will save." Rosalina put her hands on his shoulders. "They could be killed if you weren't here."

"I didn't even know they existed until you came along, it's your fault you brought me here to put several problems in my head. I could be better off living on my side of the pipe." Enrique removed Rosalina's hands off his shoulders.

"I would too, but after this, people like you and I would be better living here."

"And why might that be?" Enrique sat down on a bench nearby in a comfortable position.

"I'll tell you later, just get to Vurduresa and save Éclair and then maybe I can discuss to you the reasons w- you should be living here!" Rosalina grabbed Enrique's hand and pushed him onto the other side of the train track, another train was coming in at a fast speed.

"Very well, I'll be there." The train came past and Enrique had vanished onto the train.

Enrique had entered the carriage and sat down, he noticed a women in a red dress reading the Daily Mushroom.

"Enrique Calaghal." The women said loudly. "Pauline's the name; I knew you would be coming this way..."

**EOC: another chapter down, if you want to know more about anything to do with this fanfic and Tom's fanfic, review or PM me and I'll answer back. There are also many Easter Eggs in this fanfic that relate to other fanfics, hope you can spot them.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Vurduresa**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 5: Vurduresa

**Now I'm probably going to release this and Tom's at the same time, you don't really need to read one first or the other now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: It would be nice if you dropped in a review to see if I'm doing anything irregular at the moment, which would be nice.**

"I knew you would make perfect time." Pauline smiled as she put down her newspaper and looked at Enrique in delight.

"Perfect?" Enrique jeered back. "If it wasn't for people like Rosalina, I would already have dealt with people in Vurduresa, me imagining her slows down my progress." Enrique started to get annoyed; Pauline threw her newspaper and crossed her arms.

"She is not exactly having a good time; you do know of her mother, father and err... death?" Pauline asked Enrique as he snatched the newspaper and read the top article. Pauline peeked at where Enrique was reading and noticed him reading the "6 MORE CASUALTIES IN VURDURESA" section.

"I do, but it doesn't encourage a woman who believes in the stars to act like somebody who managed to break out of a mental asylum then break into one the same day!" Enrique dropped the newspaper on the floor and wiped his sweat on his face with his hands. The train sped towards the city of Vurduresa and started slowing down, Enrique got up along with Pauline ready to exit.

"Remember, this is not like Castelia, rebels are everywhere in this city, at least 20 every square kilometres." Pauline opened the door and rushed out.

"Ha-ha, it's like back on Earth where there were 2.3 Popes per square kilometre in the Vatican." Enrique followed Pauline as they headed upstairs. Toad guards had halted the two visitors at the entrance of the underground.

"Enter." The first guard allowed the two to pass when they had reached the guards.

"Peach, this is Pauline; I have Enrique at Vurduresa awaiting orders." Pauline whispered through her earpiece.

"Peach here! Err." She gulped through the earpiece. "Travel to the normal station and tell Enrique to go... by the Old Bluetoad Inn."

"The Old Bluetoad Inn? Peach why there?" Bzzt! "Peach?" The earpiece buzzed out, making Pauline speechless. She turned around and looked at Enrique, who was looking around the city searching for rebel Koopas, he had already spotted three from high houses by hills, staring at Pauline but making no contact to Enrique, he later saw 2 more Koopas who were carrying a bob-omb ready to launch at Pauline, Enrique picked up a stone and threw it at the bob-omb, setting it alight and exploding it at the two Koopas, who were launched behind the hill.

"What was that?" Pauline raised her voice as she pointed uphill.

"The sound of me telling you that I have this covered, now go to the station and I'll find my way to the Inn!" Enrique dashed around a bend towards a residential area. He turned around and spotted two Koopas, staring at him suspiciously, Enrique kept looking at them as they were looking at him. Enrique finally turned around and travelled through the city until he reached the Old Bluetoad Inn which was placed under a large hemi-spherical hollow cliff of trees. Several item blocks supported the land that was at least 100 metres high, he strolled into the Old Bluetoad Inn and navigated his way across the Inn.

There were several Koopas and Hostile Toads drinking out of wooden mugs, sitting by tables made of damaged wood, all with a facial expression similar to people who know they have an underpaid job or no job whatsoever. At least five of the people stared at Enrique as he arrived, who noticed a sign to the far right corner of the room by a door reading 'Vacant Rooms: 0.' Instead of going over there, Enrique crept towards the barman on the left side of the room, he realised that the Inn had the same design as The Fat Goomba. He sat on a stool and looked at the counter while another tall Koopa barging out of the restroom dragging a female Toad by the ear and shoving her onto the table. The Koopa slapped her and pushed her onto a chair violently. Enrique stared at the woman as she was slapped until he was distracted by the bartender.

"What can I get ya human?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"What's the most bought you own?" Enrique questioned back.

"I got The Fat Goomba's Piss, but not actual piss." He searched for a wooden mug and served a drink anyway. "That will be seventeen."

"Seventeen what." Enrique replied confused.

"Coins?" He raised his voice menacingly as Enrique searched his pockets.

"Will this cover it?" He handed over a few coins to the human bartender.

"Euros..." He looked at the Euros and looked back at Enrique with his eyelids almost closed. "Are you kidding me?"  
"Hold on." Enrique checked his pockets and pulled out a green mushroom.

"What? That's worth like 100 coins!" The bartender laughed.

"So, I might need 83 coins back as change."

"No, that mushroom does look good."  
"But what about change?"

"No change back here." Enrique thought in his head before he handed over the mushroom he has found in his travels. He turned around and noticed the woman being abused by the tall Koopa with several other drinkers laughing at the woman.

"One minute." Enrique got off of his chair and walked over to the Koopa. "Excuse me mister, what _are you_ doing?"

"She's a whore, she gets what she wants, and she wants what I wants." Enrique acknowledged the Koopa and noticed his poor grammar.

"So she wants you to abuse her?" Enrique stated as he walked over to the chair that the woman was on, she already had at least five bruises on her left arm.

"No!" She shouted in agony.

"Shut up!" The Koopa shouted as he kicked her leg. "You work for a living! This is work."

"Do you work too mister?" Enrique asked politely as he stared back at him.

"Yeah, I work at beating whores and laugh about it while I do it." He replied making the other Koopas in the room laugh.

"Yeah?" Enrique grabbed a knife from a table that a Toad was dining on. "Try working now." He grabbed the Koopas arm, held it onto a table and stabbed the knife through his hand and the table.

"Yaaaaa!" The Koopa screamed in pain.

"If you were wise you wouldn't take the knife out of the table." Enrique watched the Koopa bleed in fear. "But you should never take advice from me." He pick-pocketed the Koopa's spare change and handed it over to the bartender. The Koopa took the knife out of his hand and called for help, many Koopas and Hostile Toads dashed to help the Koopa while Enrique and the bartender sat down drinking on The Fat Goomba's Piss. Little did he know that another human opened the Inn door to come in, it was Tom.

"Enrique?" He noticed.

"Tom?" Enrique replied. Tom walked over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"What can I get you?" The monotone-voiced bartender asked Tom as he slowly sat down.

"Whatever he's having." Tom replied hesitantly. "Why is there a bleeding Koopa on the table over there?" He whispers to Enrique, pointing at the Hostile Koopa who was seriously injured.

"Well, he wasn't thinking at the time." Enrique laughed as he sipped some of his drink.

"I couldn't be asked to do anything about that one, silly Koopas these days, can't get enough of them." The Bartender whispered to the two.

"You hate Koopas?" Tom asked politely.

"Wait a minute." Enrique stared at the bartender. "You're the same bartender who gave us the shots!"

"It took a while for you to notice that." The bartender replied.

"What brings you here?" Tom asked again.

"I get paid 5000 coins a year to service the many Inns or Pubs around the lands." He cleaned a few glasses as he stated to the two. "Shouldn't you two get going?"

"We were told to arrive here." Tom replied.

"Yeah, I was told by Peach and Pauline to arrive here while she went to the station." Enrique mentioned as he finished his drink.

"The station?" The bartender stated. "It's a trap! Go to the station now!" He threw his mug at the wall and pointed them out to the door. "That's why... that... Koopa..." The bartender managed to silence the room by accident, several Koopas smashed their drinks and looked at him, and they all crept up towards the counter.

"Oh my lord, it's a goal to the Koopa Klubbers!" Enrique pointed at the television which was not on a sport channel. He grabbed his mug and smacked it around the Koopa that he recently stabbed a knife into. "Run!" The three jumped over the bar stand and dashed towards the stairs leading to the next floor of the Inn; several people began to chase after them as they rushed up the stairs.

"This is worse than the real world!" The bartender shouted as he turned left going along an aisle of rooms, he then led Tom and Enrique into an engaged room with nobody in it, the three managed to get inside before the Bartender locked it.

"Why are they chasing us?" Tom asked in shock as he peeked through the keyhole.

"They know you two are working for the Princesses, this is Vurduresa after all, the most corrupt of the cities." The bartender opened up all of the compartments of the drawers and shelves until he found a boomerang and a hammer. The door started banging and started to break.

"Out! Out of the window! Quickly! I'll deal with them!" The bartender picked up the hammer and the boomerang and wiggled his tongue as he stood by the door. Tom and Enrique jumped up to a hollow part of the wall and crawled out, the jump was at least ten metres, luckily it was placed right next to the inside of the cliff, Tom jumped out and slid down the inside of the hollow cliff with Enrique after him.

"Come at me you filthy Koopas!" The door barged open and they started charging through, Tom and Enrique fled the scene and travelled through a tunnel that began on the left side of the cliff and went downwards. Little did they realise that the destination was the Vurduresan sewers. Tom and Enrique crept along the dirty waterways, as soon as they managed to see in these sewers after all of the weeds that somehow managed to grow down here, a Koopa jumped onto Enrique's face but was soon stopped by Tom, who grabbed him and kicked him over to a stream of water that travelled quickly, leading to a cliff.

"Curse you!" The Koopa's voice slowly got quieter as he fell down a sewer waterfall.

"That was random." Enrique pointed out.

"He wanted to kill us, we've been caught, and our cover's blown!" Tom dashed along the sewers and reached an area blocked by an iron fence. About five metres in front of him was a sewer fall that fell into the pipelines, he realised that it was the source of the sewer water that was in the pipes, and also the fact that each exit to the left and the right led to water falling down into a giant pool of water. Then he realised that the two were inside a giant green rusted pipe.

"We're inside a pipe." Enrique noticed as he looked at the stream of water. He could notice a large object on the other side of the water, at least three hundred metres from where the two were. "Tom." He said. "We're on a rail-line." Enrique kicked some of the sewer water with his feet and noticed a non-reactive rail-track. I'll try and stop the water from flowing here, if the Koopas manage to turn this on we'll be electrocuted. You go along the sewers at the end and see where this goes!" Enrique side-stepped to the edge of one of the exits of the pipes, Tom rushed the other way along the sewer.

He climbed across the pipe and reached a bar which was on the top of the pipe, he swung upwards and landed on the top of the pipe safely, he jogged along the top until he had reached the next pipe which faced downwards water began streaming downwards hitting Enrique's face making him soaking wet. He crouched and then leaped upwards and travelled up the pipe. "Glug-glug-glug!" The pipe made an unusual yet unsurprising sound to Enrique, he swam out of the pipe which was inside a hostile Koopa family's kitchen, and they flooded their kitchen in order for the pipe to flood the sewers with water. Enrique managed to breathe as the water was only high enough to travel through the pipe; he swam towards a door that leads to another room, which was the downstairs toilet. Without Enrique realising this, he opened the door and the water flooded that room as well. Within minutes the kitchen and the toilet room began almost empty of water, Enrique waddled through the shallow water and walked over to the drain pipe that he had recently came out of. Suddenly, two Koopas opened another door that led to their living room and noticed Enrique.

"Pesky Plumber!" One of the Koopas said.

"Oh bugger." Enrique hesitated.

 **EOC:** **This chapter included a bit of dialogue that was also used in Tom's chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter to be honest – more than the others. Remember to read Tom's one as well, I do wish that there was a way of showing you these fanfics as if it was a movie.**

**Easter Eggs! Many references to other fanfics (which you should read) PM me if you want to ask questions about it, or review.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Urscan**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 6: Urscan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Many areas in the two fanfics relate to others, you can review or PM me some if you find them.**

**UPDATE: Yes, it's 2017. I'm starting this up again to boost progress to the proper sequel.**

Enrique stood awkwardly in the kitchen of the Koopas' house, the two walked closer towards him clenching their fists.

"You remind me of the Mario brothers, why not show us some of your moves!" One of the Koopas said to Enrique as he put his arms in the air.

"I'm not like them, I'm just a mere human who does no harm to you lot." He abstained and walked towards the Koopas. "I didn't notice that there's a pipe in your kitchen that leads to the sewers, it connects to the rail-line, which kind of got flooded. Was just trying to do some maintenance there and all of a sudden it gets flooded." The Koopas looked at each other confused.

"Well, let's deal this guide thought shall we?" One of the Koopas looked down the pipe and saw nothing but water from the top of the pipe.

"The track goes across a giant green pipe, which got flooded with water just now." Enrique stated as the other Koopa glared at him.

"Alright, just make sure you don't listen to any bullshit the princesses say to you. I know you're that hunter, nobody in this town really wants to kill neutrals." The Koopa walked with Enrique out of the house.

"Thank you very much, err I didn't get your name, mine's Enrique." Enrique spoke walking out.

"Bethel Koopa and you are welcome Enrique, safe journeys." He strode down the roads of Vurduresa, looking for the station. His surroundings were rather empty, no Koopas or Toads or any other beings to be in sight. The door of the house he was in busted open and Bethel's face bended over peeking at Enrique.

"Come back here for a minute." He called out; Enrique turned back and hurried inside, the door slammed after him closed as Bethel followed him into the front room. A female Koopas that seemed to be Bethel's wife stared from the kitchen rather noticeably towards the two as they sat themselves down. "Listen." Bethel began. "You're not enjoying this I gather?" Enrique looked surprised.

"H-how did you know, and how did you know about me anyway, and this... bullshit?" Bethel grinned.

"Hear me out, I know a lot about the royalties and politics of this land, it is how you Earth-folk would say, total anarchy." Bethel's wife walked into the room and delivered Tea to Bethel, Enrique listened in without any drink.

"People here don't like being ruled by... anybody really." Bethel's wife interrupted.

"Get Enrique a drink if you're going back."

"W-water, please, just water." Enrique insisted, causing a big sigh by Bethel's wife as she went out through the backdoor. "Sorry I damaged your water pipes." He said.

"Anyway, back to the point. The people here, don't like Peach or any of the princesses, you think Peach is a people person? Well only for humans, people like her and Daisy would be sipping champagne in their castles while poor Koopas and Toads in the slums grow hungry." Enrique laughed. "Well she did offer me sex in return for the deeds done in the north. Bethel burst into laughter.

"You see? She loves humans; she would never do anything like that to Koopas or Toads!"

"Well that is cross-breeding, Animal Porn? Something?" Enrique wondered quietly. Bethel ignored him and carried on.

"But then there's Bowser, he's the 'Authoritarian Left-wing' in your world." He explained. "He wants everybody working together, but in this day and age, nobody likes working, they don't want to fight, capture the Princess and then Mario comes along and does his job, we're sick of it, we want to go back to the old Farmer Markets and happy days you know? We want Résethal to be an, independent country." Enrique stared around the room and noticed all the broken windows, dirty floorboards, and bookshelves; this wasn't Bethel's home.

"How did you know about any of these Earth political terms?" He questioned Bethel back, staring at the cobwebbed shelves.

"These books, all Earth books, this house, it belonged to a human that lives in these lands, by the name of Muji, and these books were documents from Earth, he was an American politician, many here have studied from him." Bethel finished his Tea and got up; his wife finally arrived back with clean water. "Asham was in a good mood today." She smiled, handing over the drink to Enrique.

"I don't know about other Koopas here." Bethel replied, worried, he peeked out of the broken windows and started to see a small group of Koopas walking up the road.

"Hostiles, get out through the backdoor, I'll drive you out of here." The Koopas looked fierce, with bats and clubs, speaking amongst themselves in search for something Enrique wasn't sure of.

"I'll stay here and lock up; someone needs to keep these books pristine." Bethel's wife walked up to the window, an outside Koopa turn his head and noticed Bethel's wife and Enrique's back.

"HUMAN-SUPPORTERS!" The one Koopa shouted, causing the rest of them to turn and chant taunts rushing towards the house. "Go boys, run!" She called as she chained up the front door. Enrique and Bethel hurried outdoors to find an old car outside a shared driveway. Bethel's wife ducked after a boomerang smashed and went through the front room window. Petrol bombs were launched into the main room setting it alight, Bethel's wife carried some of the books out of the room and upstairs, and then locking the other doors. Bethel sped off with Enrique in the side seat of the car, turning left down the road and out of the town, several Koopas tried launching other bombs and themselves as shells, but were too slow as the two escaped the town and headed onto the dirt roads southeast.

"They hate me; I thought it would be different to this. Murdering the Koopas is cruel!" Enrique worried as they disappeared from the sight of Vurduresa. All he saw to the sides were piles of rabble, debris from destroyed homes and burning barrels.

"There's one place for you that won't get you hurt here." Bethel suggested as the sun began to rise again, the baleful winds from the eastern sea began to blush in their faces as the open lands revealed the town of Urscan. "There's the Red Martyr council, a group of united Toads, Koopas, Humans and more, who put themselves first for the benefit of the people, although backed up by the princesses, it's for the greater good. Muji himself is one of them today." He carried on, stopping at the signs of Urscan ahead and Koopa Cape to the northeast, 3 units. Enrique was unsure about their form of measuring distances. "3 what?" He said. "And hell no, that sounds like a horrible idea for me, I don't want to be dying in these lands when I don't even live here." Bethel sighed as he stopped again. "I want to go home." Enrique spoke worryingly after a short silence

"3 kilometres, we've adapted a lot of your world." Bethel opens up a back compartment of the car, places the book down and begins to drive again. "Listen, I know you will want to get back as soon as you can, I wish you could do that, but the princesses need you two to stop these riots. But how are you supposed to do that when the princesses started them. They want power; the people don't want them to rule them." He hands over the book to Enrique. "This is one of Muji's own-made books."

Enrique read the cover. ' **How to quickly switch between worlds.'** Seemingly to look like a write-up, he sifted through the pages, looking at various texts written in good English, and pictures of devices, and what seemed to look like teleporters, placed onto walls.

"It's if you want to get back here if you're not in Brooklyn, it takes a lot of time to read and master, you don't want to mess with that, you'll end up teleporting into the ground." The vehicle stopped in the middle of the rather empty road, two Koopas came outside of a house, appearing rather friendly, and from Enrique's view it was a Koopa father and his son. Bethel got out of the car and walked over to them, he was rather warm-hearted on the Koopa residents of the house on the side. Enrique remained in the car and tried to listen in.

"Hey Bethel! Nice to see you here, picking up something?" The father Koopa spoke positively.

"Indeed Mr. Jautja, I heard there's a portal piece around here somewhere. You can get out of the car you know." Bethel turned back to Enrique. The Koopa son hid behind his father in fear.

"It's ok little Koopol, this human isn't here to hurt anybody." Bethel patted the little Koopa's head. The three Koopas went inside the house, perhaps looking for the portal piece mentioned, Enrique walked towards the end of the road, where it stopped at a cliff-face, and from here he could see views from the mountain range to the south, all the way to what seemed like Koopa cape to the north. Upon staring at the cape, Enrique noticed three human-like figures, one familiar, and inside a kart.

"Tom?" He thought in his head as the kart user began to drive along the cape, the other two humans watched him as if he was departing. Enrique rushed back to the car and took another look at the book Bethel gave to him. Sifting through the pages he found a page showing a specific portal piece, used for opening and closing portals, he read on in his head and learned that it can be assembled with other circuits and material pieces to make a 'portable portal', he looked up and he saw Bethel presenting a resembling piece of what he saw in the book.

"When the hostiles know that you and Tom have returned to Earth, they will probably live normally. I must say, this is the rough part of the land. If you come back to this land you'll probably be safer in the Mushroom Kingdom, that's where Peach is supposed to rule, not here, these are supposed to be the free peoples' lands." Bethel got back into his car and waved at the Koopas he was with recently.

"Where are we going now?" Enrique asked quietly. Bethel closed his car door and started up the engine.

"The last stop-off point, Aypyidaw. Where the council has grouped up. It's a very populated place with brigade and free peoples. You won't be harassed or yelled at there, final instructions will be given, and once you've done that, you can go home." Bethel replied as the vehicle sped out of the town of Urscan. "Captain Toad is a nice man, he serves the princess well, but he is also a man of the people, speak to him once we arrive, and that's where we will part our ways."

"Where will you go?" Enrique asked back.

"Home." He said. "I think I'm getting too old for these folk up here. I'm going south back to Wuhu Island where I belong." Enrique remembered another person going to Wuhu Island.

"Isn't that other man going back to Wuhu, Mohammed?"

"You mean Zane, don't be fooled, you wouldn't think of a man like him to be called Mohammed. And also, he isn't going to Wuhu Town, he's right here in Aypyidaw with the council." Bethel laughed as they got on to the main road. They looked at the sign to their left, 'Aypyidaw, 15'.

"He told me he was going to Wuhu Town for the next five years." Enrique also pointed out.

"No, of course not, he said to the whole council he would report to them at Aypyidaw in order to help cease the riots and the war going on in Résethal. The man is an honest one." Bethel said passionately.

"He could be lying."

"Well when I get back, I'll check if he's around, I know most of the people on the Island, I can get my friends Koops and Koopie to help me out on finding him they love a bit of exploring."

"Alright then." Enrique said. After several moments they finally arrived at Aypyidaw, several guards defended the main entranceway as the two drove in to the town. Enrique saw in his view several trainees and brigade members practicing, the walls completely surrounded the area, and ahead of him he saw a variety of different species wearing similar red clothes. He got out of the vehicle taking the book with him, after waving back to Bethel he drove out and towards the south. Enrique turned his head and was welcomed by Muji and Archbarn Tanski-Aypyidaw, leader of the Red Martyrs.

"Welcome human friend, to Aypyidaw, the most northern defence of the Kingdoms, I am Archbarn, and this is Muji, a great man of Earth like you and I." Archbarn greeted Enrique, the toad shook his hand.

"That's a nice book you have there." Muji greeted him too. "I suppose you want to visit here again."

"Yeah ha." Enrique laughed. "So this Zane guy, he said you were human, and all of the council, but you're all different. Is he coming?" Archbarn and Muji laughed.

"We're all different, that man does lie a lot." Muji replied.

"I heard that he was supposed to come here too, and help you guys out with the riots and stuff." Enrique mentioned, Archbarn stood there silently.

"Now that's bad. He hasn't arrived yet." Muji spoke to Archbarn, who looked rather worried.

"We will sort things out once your friend has arrived, he isn't here soon, and I hope the princesses told him to come here before they were captured. Rest for a bit, a war-storm is upon us." Archbarn concluded.

**EOC: Back in business again, I'm releasing these both at the same time and I'm going to start on Chapter 7 of each in a short while, hopefully to finish these fanfics by the end of this year, and the last chapter of Speed Dials.**

**Fighting in the Streets premiering 2018. I've already done 3 chapters of that.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aypyidaw**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 7: Aypyidaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**January 18, 2010 Earth Date**

**Back to work on these for the upcoming Sequel.**

Enrique sat on a dorm bed, worried about what's to come. He looked outside staring at the Toads practicing for aiding the war efforts, down below he caught a glimpse of Muji escorting what was Tom inside the room. He heard the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs to his room, and the door soon opened, revealing Tom. Enrique got up and his mood reverted to happiness.

"It's been a rough couple of days." Enrique stated as Tom walked into the centre of the room. "I do not really like this at all... the part about serving the princesses that is." He sighed. Tom sat on the bed next to him.

"Don't worry Enrique." He said. "This will be over and we can go home later, you know time here is a lot slower than Earth. When we get back it'll be like the morning after we came here."

"I know." He worried more. "I'm still contemplating the existence of this place, is it a dream? I mean this Morgan Freeman looking dude seems to back that observation up." Muji giggled. "I've had other humans say that to me too."

"Oh yeah, speaking of other humans, I remembered Zane saying to me, that there's a Jack Akbal here? He was one of our friends, with us that same night."

"He was taken, like you two, with Marrec, the bartender, all this news came straight to us so we know all about what happened that night. Rosalina is not like the princesses, she believes in social freedom and liberty like the northerners here." Muji explained. "When you two came to this place, Jack was sent west to Castelia, I think he is there now, he is supposed to be joining us as well, but we lost contact with him in his first mission, God knows where he is now."

"There was also a Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan." Enrique also mentioned, further listing and recalling the humans told, or lied to, by Zane.

"He's a friend of the Mario brothers, but he's far back further south than the Mushroom Kingdom, near the new construction of Toad Harbour."

"And then there was an Eric? And Ledro or something." He concluded.

"Eoréc Jones is a Koopa; a yellow shelled one, and a member of the council. Ledro Simpson is human like us, and also a member of the council, so if you include the recent humans, those aren't involved as Canon yes I know the Nintendo Franchise too I can discuss it with you guys and Ledro, that's us three, Jack, Jaapayo, Ledro and Marrec, there's seven mentioned but actually ten of us, I can't recall the rest of them."

"The young brothers, Duncan and Tobias." Tom interrupted. "I met them at Koopa Cape yesterday." Enrique also had remembered about seeing them.

"I can't recall the tenth one, his passing is unknown, but we do remember the figure." Muji concluded as well about his thoughts on humans here. "We have a meeting to discuss the plans about the sieges and battles to come. All the high-council martyrs will be there, including Ledro and Eoréc. Get some rest we will talk in the afternoon." He got up and left the room and the block of dormitories. Tom got up and looked out the window to see Archbarn gather many Toad fighters and Muji walking towards them too. He heard movement from Enrique behind him.

"I'm going out." He said. "Going for a walk, still trying to process all of this."

"Alright, I'll be here still." Tom replied as Enrique left the room.

He walked up more sets of stairs to the roof of the block, which led him to the top of the defence walls of Aypyidaw; from the top he could get a view of the southern mountain range which split Résethal Kingdom from the others, and several Toad and Koopa guardsmen watching the walls.

"Everything alright there Mr human?" One Koopa guard called him out while he was staring.

"Yeah, just needed some time to rest up here." He said back. "What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Mywithe Unudhu, been serving Bowser for the past Earth year, he's made a few of us come to service the Red Martyrs because he too doesn't like the riots in the north."

"One Earth year is a long time here. Have you ever been to Earth, you know, at least walked it unseen?" The Koopa appeared lost for words.

"No, not there, it's not for us, I've heard that place is far worse than here." He improvised his reply.

"Ha I'd agree on that. I just can't believe this place. All its complexions, I wouldn't mind exploring the lands, just without any supervision."

"Those princesses giving you a hard time, they're all captured now; Boom Boom and Pom Pom are doing it themselves, Bowser's had nothing to do with it, he doesn't even know they're captured, only telling us to come here for the riot cleansing."

"Suppose he's had enough of capturing that princess." Enrique joked around.

"I think a better word for Peach would be, president. She has all the power in the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy and her pretty much own all the other southern Kingdoms, the other princesses are just managing them." Unudhu carried on. "I personally don't want to rescue them, but that's what you and the other human are here for, and the Red Martyrs. I need to keep watch for hostiles, these are the Koopas who don't like any side and just want to kill."  
"What does Bowser think of them?"

"Outcasts or followers of the Asquia family."

"I see, well I'm going back down now." Enrique walked over towards the roof-door. Unudhu remained at watch for the next couple of hours.

_A FEW HOURS LATER... IN THE EVENING..._

As the sun was setting, Enrique entered the large council room and sat on the right side of the table, several other council members had sat down after their own discussions amongst themselves had finished. The main table was filled with maps, scripts and battle-plans; he also noticed castle-looking figurines representing key cities. Muji recently assembled the figurines and the maps, laid out to form lapping sheets resembling the layout of Résethal and the mountain range south. The entrance doors had finally closed, and Enrique couldn't see Tom anywhere.

"So, we shall leave in half an hour, this will give us time to discuss our plans and tell all the members with us today our missions, Enrique, you and Tom have a separate task which is for the princesses and their rescue that we heard about." Archbarn announced, soon followed on by Muji. "As for the rest of us." He said. "The hostile Koopas, the ones who cause the havoc amongst the towns here are no longer sighted in Vurduresa anymore, for that place is in ruins and uninhabited. Key structures and towns where they are most likely to be are within the towns of Umbrock, Takhar, Karbût, and Dargo. We will need separate missions for each of those places, and either we give them freedom in a good way, or a bad way, and by the way Enrique." Muji starts pointing to various council members. "That is Eoréc; this is Ledro, Attilo, Koover, and Lumpy." He showed Enrique the yellow-shelled Koopa, another human, a white-shelled Paratroopa, a normal looking green-shelled Koopa, and a green figure similar to that of Yoshi. The council members greeted and nodded at Enrique, some confused about the empty chair next to him.

"Who's the missing person?" Attilo asked.

"He should be here soon." Muji replied, interrupting Enrique's attempt to respond.

"It seems that Dargo is one of the towns that has a lot of oil reserves too, they once rebelled against the Sarasaland Toads who tried to take if off of them, I know that it won't be easy trying to claim that town." Lumpy mentioned to the council. "That's going to be the hard one."

"I know people in Umbrock, but Boom Boom knows that place well if he's up to something there. I suggest... I lead the campaign in Umbrock, they see me, they think friendly." Koover stated.

"We don't know what we're dealing with here!" Eoréc called out in distress and anger. "We are more likely to hurt our own when we don't know who's in charge of these foul creatures."

"Best you don't join this council at all with that attitude." Attilo responded hurtfully.

"So we should send you to Dargo then? If you're the bravest one here?" Eoréc shouted back.

"Be Q-."

"Fine! I will actually, and I will show you how to bring peace to these lands, whether it takes my life or not!" Attilo stood up interrupting Archbarn attempting to silence the two.

"You two don't even know what we are doing." Muji laughed, Enrique on the end grinned in response. The main door opened suddenly and the council turned their heads, Tom had finally arrived, who walked over towards the empty seat and sat down, still a silence, as the council kept staring at him and as soon as he sat down they turned their heads back at each other.

"It's nice of you to join us for this meeting, Tom." Archbarn mentioned.

"We're discussing our own plans first." Muji mentioned. "So Attilo, you want to lead your campaign for Dargo?"

"Once we know who we're after, we can calm them down. There'll be no need to take their oil that's theirs." Attilo replied. Lumpy to his left gave a sigh which confused Enrique.

"I will go to Karbût, I will need about 20 personnel, I know what to do there and what it's like, and Pom is there word has it." Ledro added on to the battle plan ideas. Some heads turned towards him in agreement, several council members discussed amongst themselves whereas Tom turned his head towards Enrique.

"What do we do?" Tom asked.

"I don't know yet." He replied rather anxiously. "I like these guys, but not the job we've been set by them."

"Well we can stay here if we're given access. I kind of like it here too." Tom cheered, he looked amazed as he was handed an object over by Enrique, and it was a vibrant component-looking piece part. He also handed Tom over a book.

"Take this, and find other pieces to make one." Tom opened up the book and read the cover showing a guide to build a Portable Portal.

"So it's settled then." Archbarn announced loudly, gathering the room's full attention. "Umbrock will be led by Koover backed up by Eoréc, Dargo will be led by Attilo backed with Lumpy, Karbût will be led by Ledro and more personnel, and Archbarn and I will go to Takhar. Numbers are being issued around now we already have some scouts in the surrounding areas. Tom and Enrique, we need you fully focused for your missions, others can get ready for your campaigns, out now." Muji remained by his side as all of the other council members and Toad and Koopa Guards at the back of the room vacated out of the main room, the doors closed quickly leaving Tom, Enrique, Archbarn and Muji left in the room. Muji revealed some new maps placed onto the table, an extremely detailed map of Résethal and a map of Vurduresa.

"I will leave you three to discuss the plans for the princesses, I'm afraid that's not my job." Archbarn got up and left the room, causing a sense of home for the two. They all then sat down at the front of the table, Enrique let out another big sigh and rested his head on the table in distress.

"The sooner this is done the sooner you can go home Enrique." Muji warned, Enrique raised his head up monotonously and stared back at him. "Word has it the princesses are still in Vurduresa, Tom you can find the time machine if it's still there when the princesses had it last." Muji hands the two over earpieces, Tom glanced at his while he put it in his pocket temporarily, whereas Enrique immediately placed it in his without looking at it.

"How are we going to get there?" Tom questioned. "Last time I remembered the princesses were at Vurduresa station, captured there maybe."

"There should be a train at Aypyidaw station that should take you two to Vurduresa quickly." Muji further explained. "Then it's your duties to find the princesses and save them from there."

"Good!" Enrique said immediately after Muji was finished, he got up quickly and stormed out of the main room, heading for the station.

**EOC: Note I'm going to change Chapter 10 slightly in which it won't be exactly the same as Tom's now. The last three shall be done quickly like this one.**

**And yes, Lumpy and Koover are Canon for anybody who spotted.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Hostiles' Pledge**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 8: The Hostiles' Pledge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**January 18, 2010 Earth Date.**

_Night-time, somewhere in Vurduresa..._

Enrique got off his train sooner before Tom did off his, and he stormed out of the station's main entrance. He looked around noticing no sign of living activity, for most of the buildings next to the station were destroyed or completely abandoned. To the west of Enrique began a large forest that spanned for miles, splitting off Castelia from Vurduresa, and to his north led a long road following more greenery. Enrique gathered he was on the northwest edge of Vurduresa where the underground station is situated. He went to investigate if there was any sign of activity in other parts of the city; though abandoned, further south he could hear faint sounds of speech and movement. After walking along the isolate road he peeked into the distance and saw light coming out of a slightly damaged hut, which seemed familiar, lying further north from the skirmish field from earlier that day. Surprisingly, he spotted the same Bethel Koopa whom he met before, walking out of the hut. Enrique soon approached.

"Bethel!" He turned his head and saw Enrique again. Bethel rushed towards Enrique, looking back at the hut checking if anybody else was near. "I thought you said you were going south?" Enrique said again.

"I have business here and cannot go home. I trust you on this one, but there are LOADS of hostiles inside that hut. They spot you as part of the princesses' team or the council they will get you and murder you." The large Koopa replied anxiously. "They have some of the princesses; they're killing them too one by one. They said they killed one in the underground and have hanged one inside the hut!" Enrique stared through the broken windows of the hut, lights were on inside but he couldn't see any Koopas.

"This will help me find them out and 'do what I can' to help save the princesses." Enrique suggested.

"They will get you if they find you though!" Bethel worried more, constantly looking back to see if anyone of the Koopas inside would walk out and spot the two.

"Capture me."

"What?"

"I said, capture me, and take me as a hostage, by means of some harm but not fatal. Get me inside." Bethel slapped Enrique, and pushed him to the floor. "You're coming with me!" He said angrily, and then winked back to him, grabbing Enrique up and restraining his hands together, and then he led him inside the hut.

"Boys and girls! We got ourselves a prisoner!" Bethel shouted inside of the hut, alerting those inside.

"Let's have a look!"

"Interrogation time!"

"Stupid princess supporters!"

"Go home!"

The echoing sound of hostile Koopas came from all parts of the hut. Bethel took Enrique into the main room of the hut, there was a log fire causing the brightness in the room, shortly after Enrique was stopped, pushed to the floor in the main room, two Koopas appeared from the kitchen to the left and about six others came from the staircase above.

"What's this human?" One Koopa shouted to Enrique's face.

"Supporter?" Another one bellowed his loud voice across the room. They all surrounded Enrique as he lay silent on the carpet.

"I wanna put his freakin' head in the ground!" The Koopa to his left yelled.

"I found him roaming around looking for the princesses, seems like we can get some questions out of this one!" Bethel joked, blending in with the others, some started to realise that they could see his face and figure he was human.

"He's a human, from the council?"

"Stupid earth-boy!"

"He can see one of the princesses now! Take him to the back room!" Said an angry red-shelled Koopa behind Enrique. He looked up and turned his head left past the kitchen, where through a door he could see parts of a dress. "I'm not a follower." He lied out loud. Two unknown Koopas lifted him up and dragged him to the back room.

"Liar!"

"He's an undercover spy!"

"He wanna make us bend the knee to the Mario brothers!" The Koopas kept taunting and shaming Enrique as he was shoved into the room, restrained and on his knees. He looked up and saw a deceased princess, hung by the neck on some rope attached to the ceiling. The princess did not look human, and as she wore a purple dress, it was not an important one to Enrique; the only ones he had cared about were Peach and Daisy. The other several Koopas stood outside the room glaring at him. One of the two that restrained him bent down to him on the floor and whispered to him.

"It's amazing isn't it? What do you think of it?" He said, making Enrique look up at the princess again.

He spat on her corpse.

"You really don't care." Bethel spoke from the corner of the room, making Enrique look towards him, who was faking a distraught expression.

"The last time I spoke to the princesses, they wanted me to kill each and every one of you they see!" He jumped up, shocking the Koopas who held him by the arms. They released him from their grip backing to the corners of the room. "You folk don't deserve to be ruled by people you don't like, they don't treat you very well, and you want to be free of them." The Koopas seemed less hostile, though not all of them seemed to believe Enrique's words.

"I thought this place was very different, they said it would be easy, and that there were riots here. I haven't seen any riot against yourselves but the ones against the princesses. They should not be here!" He improvised, converting the beliefs of some Koopas. "However, murdering the princesses will start a war with the southern kingdoms, the Mushroom Kingdom will wipe you out, and Bowser will not help you!" Bethel Koopa walked slowly into the dirty, packed room.

"So you're saying... you want us to hand the princesses back to the Kingdoms BUT!" Bethel said, preventing Koopas to disagree. "But... I don't want any of you guys going after this man... but we still get our freedom. That will look very bad for the princesses, it's like they will lose a war." The other Koopas talked amongst themselves. Enrique looked back at Bethel in thought.

"It'll teach them not to mess with the north. You give the people of the south back their main princesses, you know... Peach and Daisy, maybe one or two others, the sprixie one is useless you can send her back there."

"Madison?" One Koopa mentioned.

"Yes her, that one, she can go."

"Madison used to be the princess of the Southern Résethal lands, including Castelia. She will have nowhere to lead." Enrique seemed baffled after that statement, and began laughing sarcastically.

"Hah, so? Why would you care?" The other Koopas immediately turned their heads back at him, clearly mocking the authority of princesses' rule. "This is outrageous, why would you mind if a princess had no kingdom to rule, these are your lands now, unite with your people, build up the north and make it whole again." More muttering from Koopas occurred.

"What do we do with the other princesses?" One Koopa asked loudly.

"I say we kill them!"

"Slaughter the silly girls!"

"Only the three princesses we mentioned can escape, all the other ones can go. They are captured and taken to Castelia. The name's Illias Fonavan by the way, since we are on good terms now." Illias, the main bulky Koopa offered a handshake to Enrique, who shook back with a smile on his face. At the same time Koopas were ranting in the room about what they want given back to them. Bethel called for a silence, and once again the crowd diverted attention to Enrique.

"Here is the plan, you tell me where I can find the princesses and 'do as best I can' to rescue them, I will act like it was me and my colleague's doing to save the three main ones, none of you lot will be harmed but you can join me and the culprits who have the princesses in scripting a scene. I will tell the princess that the 'riots' they so proclaimed are ceasing off and eventually stopping. In exchange for this they will give you freedom in the north." He continued his lecture. "I will try to get the southern kingdoms and Peach to not send any of their army north and let you be an independent state, and then we can get your lives back. We can start with rebuilding Vurduresa." The Koopas began to praise him, Illias and Bethel smiled at Enrique with pride. They thought that perhaps there may be a way to live a better life.

"The princesses have been taken to the Castelia headquarters of Boom Boom and Pom Pom. It is in a poor part of that town, south side." Illias advised Enrique, following him now out of the room with the hung-by-the-rope princess and outside the hut. Along with Illias and Enrique, Bethel too walked outside, while the other Koopas stayed inside the hut.

"What we also need is the power supply back in this area. We don't get our power from the Spire anymore, only the southwest side of Résethal which has Aypyidaw in it has power." Illias spoke again outside as the Koopas disappeared inside the hut. "We used to get our supply from a powerhouse in the Spire have you heard of it?"

"No."

"It's where most of this land get's its electricity, but the people who operate it shut it down for the other districts of the northern kingdoms, places like Castelia and Urscan are out of power too. I don't know why they would shut it down maybe they are conspiring with the Mushroom Kingdom government and the princesses."

"Who runs the powerhouse then? Some third-party?" asked Enrique, Illias seemed confused.

"It means people who are not directly involved with the government or our people." Bethel informed.

"It's run by these two little humans, but it's not as easy as you think, they are the only ones who know how to operate it, we need to get them to start it up again."

"They're commonly known as 'The Twins'" Bethel added. "Maybe they have something to do in relation to the princesses and the council. We can see them after you've 'rescued' the main princesses."

"I'm sure if I am welcome in this place I can help afterwards." Enrique said. "Now I need to speak to my colleague about this he's also in it with me." He got out his earpiece and started to configure it. "Wait patiently." Illias and Bethel stood silently waiting, staring at Enrique as he placed his earpiece in.

"What is it?" Illias asked Bethel.

"Something you can use to talk to other people over long distances." He replied. Enrique enabled the piece and began speaking to Tom.

"You there?" Enrique said over the earpiece.

"Yep." Tom replied. "I am taking the time machine I don't know whether or not we'll still have connection."

"Just test, they are connected to only each other so I do not think time will split them up."

"I will warp back and see then... Speak now." Tom said immediately after what Enrique thought was the warp.

"I'm still here." Out of amazement the two could still talk to each other. "They're both still on so there's nothing else stopping them from working besides their power." Enrique cheered. "I am on the south side of Castelia, was informed that Boom and Pom are around here." He said, planning on actually going to the southern side of Castelia.

"Alright." Tom replied. "I'm going back now, to 3pm today, to find them and know where they're going for you, I will tell you what to do and where to find the princesses." Enrique sighed, taking out the earpiece. "He's going to find them as well, but from a different side of Castelia. I think he's west, or north." He informed the two Koopas, and then he put the earpiece back on.

"Still there?"

"Yes, I have warped." Tom replied. "Give me a few minutes to find out evidence, since the time system is a bit different to what I thought it would be." The earpiece played a fuzzy sound, indicating a hang-up. Enrique put it back into his pocket.

"He has just told me to wait and then he will tell me what to do, I'm going to south-side Castelia now to find them anyway and maybe we will meet there." Enrique informed the two.

"Follow the road that way; it will take you to Castelia, take my vehicle that I took you in back there, and watch out for anybody who sees you as a government agent." Bethel advised, escorting Enrique to the shed of the hut where his vehicle was parked. "There's lots of Koopas out here at night, hundreds. Be careful on your journey, don't let us down." He wished Enrique off as he started the car.

"I have a purpose here now, and it's not to do with the princesses." Enrique said as he drove off, heading on to the road to Castelia...

**EOC: Chapter 9 should be done by Halloween time, maybe I can get a Christmas Day release for the sequel at this rate, who knows. Tom's Chapter 8 is also released so check that if you haven't already. Feel free to ask anything about stuff you might not understand in these origins, I assure you the sequel will be much, much more Canon based than these.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Battle of Castelia**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 9: The Siege of Castelia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**January 18, 2010 Earth Date. It is different in this universe due to the time changes, one year on Earth lasts about 240 years here, and everybody ages at the same rate as people of Earth.**

The luminous open moon shined on the road to Castelia, the large dark chestnut trees surrounded the long stretch to the city. On Enrique's way he passed turns towards the towns of Umbrock and Karbût. Somewhere on the way to Castelia he stopped at cross-roads. Coming from the east and with Castelia headed west, he spotted a large sign post with a map of Résethal, and a sign faced for travellers going south showing the mountain tunnel, leading to a large passage heading for northern Delfino. With nobody in sight, Enrique got out of the vehicle and examined the map. There he saw all the major cities in Résethal which was divided up into four districts.

MAP OF THE NORTHERN KINGDOMS – AS OF 2009 (153)

The title was bold and the rest of the board seemed pretty clean. Enrique had a look at many of the major cities and finding their locations, Castelia seemed to be about 5 more miles away, each of the four districts of Résethal were colour coded, with the capital of each being the major cities of Castelia, Vurduresa, Urscan and Aypyidaw. Aypyidaw was the capital of the southwest district, which Enrique thought to be the most government-supported. Though Castelia lies right in the centre it stretches its district to the northwest, and oddly Enrique saw that the northwest faded into the background colour of the board the further up you travelled, maybe it's undiscovered. He also paid attention to the Spire to the northeast, part of the district with Vurduresa, a destroyed city. Takhar and Karbût lied in the northeast. Umbrock belonged to Urscan to the southeast, and Dargo owned by Aypyidaw to the southwest. All towns linked up to at least two others by roads, but he noticed that Dargo was only linked up by one, which led to Konhip, the second most western town in Résethal. After gathering enough information Enrique walked back to his car and drove off to Castelia.

..

As he arrived to Castelia, he noticed an abandoned station full of debris and rubble directly to his left. He noticed a buzzing sound and vibration coming from his pocket. Tom was calling again. Enrique placed the earpiece on his ear and pressed the activation button, awaiting a call forward from Tom.

"How goes it? Found anything?" Enrique asked.

"Yes, I am at the station." Tom replied. Enrique rested his feet on the front of the car and sat down, waiting for Tom's next responses. "I can hear Koopa sounds, maybe I am near the princesses." He spoke again to Enrique, who was staring at the stars, questioning whether or not they're actually stars or just they're those silly 'galaxies' he thought of when he played Super Mario Galaxy back home. His thought was interrupted by some wailing sounds, soon becoming screams of girls. Princesses he wondered.

"What am I hearing?" Enrique asked. "Princesses?"

"Yes." Tom replied. "But this is hours ago, I think they are still near this place though, you must go here." He looked back at the station, the one mentioned by the Koopas back in Vurduresa. Enrique got out of his car and searched around the station entrance for anything interesting left behind, he got on all fours picking up rocks or looking under some. Unfortunately, there was nothing of interest or significance.

"The princesses are all here Enrique, locked inside chambers, two by two."

"Well, it's normal time here and I am on my way to the station now. It's very messy around here." Enrique said back as he got up and strolled through the station entrance. On the edge of his vision he caught sight of two Koopas armed with weapons, one male and one female, looking like hostiles, walking along the path nearby to his right. They both turned their heads towards Enrique, noticing him.

"He's after the princesses!"

"Get him!" They shouted as they charged over, Enrique dashed down the stairs into the darkness of the underground, he spotted a light source past the ticket stands and on the left side train line. As he was sprinting towards the light he tripped up on some of the debris that flooded the floor inside the station. He heard the two Koopas approach the open underground area before the train line. Their footsteps and movement became quieter, they were approaching slowly.

"He's gone up ahead, don't trip up." One Koopa said to another.

"We need to get back to Boom and Pom quickly!" The other replied. As soon as Enrique spotted the two treading past him, he emerged up and punched one at the back of the head, making the Koopa drop her weapon. He tripped her up and pushed her to the floor. The other Koopa roared and tried swinging his bat at Enrique, which smacked him in the shoulder, making him fall against the left wall of the room.

"Don't make me kill you!" He armed his weapon up at the Koopas, the female Koopa backed off behind the armed male one.

"Send word to Boom! We have visitors. I'll handle this one." The male Koopa ordered the female Koopa, who ran off to the train line and turned left. The Koopa lanced his spiked weapon towards Enrique, but he dodged it. The weapon caught onto the broken wall in which made Enrique kick him off his grasp of the weapon. The Koopa readied himself up in a stance position, quickly getting out a knife from his clothing pocket, and pointing it towards Enrique.

"A knife is swifter than a bat, and deadlier." The angry Koopa taunted, making Enrique drop the bat and roll up his sleeves, he began to clench his fists ready to fight. The Koopa swung his knife at Enrique and slowly backing up towards the train line, missing Enrique each time as he dodged the lances. Though at one moment the Koopa landed a small cut on Enrique's left arm, causing to resist and hold his left arm back.

"Nga Zoti Mushroom, you weakling, you cannot save the-." Enrique swung his right arm vertically and slammed his fist into the Koopa's soft head, knocking him out unconscious. He was unsure whether he actually killed him with such force, but he decided to roll his sleeves up than to worry about that hostile.

"The main princesses are right in front of me, but I can't speak to them. This time warp only makes me replay moments in time – I don't get noticed." Tom stated from the earpiece.

"There's lots of debris outside the entrance, but it seems pretty clear inside." Enrique informed his location inside the station. "Seems very empty." He lied, looking back at the unconscious Koopa.

"It might not be the further you go in, you must be careful."

"Yeah yeah." He laughed looking at the Koopa again, his expression dropped back to depression thinking that the Koopa is actually dead. Enrique pressed onward looking at both ends of the train line, to his right was more debris and torches lighting up, he noticed a far more luminous light emerging from the rails, on the right side he saw a train passing by, completely skipping the station. Inside the carriages he managed to see several friendly Toads and Koopas inside, including some familiar faces from the Red Martyrs council.

"Must be coming back from Karbût or Takhar." Enrique thought in his head, as he saw the train disappear from the tunnel, he turned his head slightly more left noticing a large crack in the wall leading to a secret entrance starting with a dirty and smelling passage of stairs. He started to hear voices, the sounds of Old Koopish echoed up the odoriferous passage as he descended down. As he reached the bottom he stood against the cleanest part of the walls and stood there silently.

"They're killing a princess every hour. I was told three were dead already! This means the first died at 1pm, and it's what time now?" Tom cried in peril. Enrique's eyes widened in fear, making him peak around the corner to see several conspiring Koopas.

"It's a quarter past ten." Enrique said. "They will kill off at least ten of the sixteen princesses!" He worried as he saw the Koopas all armed with weapons. They began to face the direction Enrique was looking from.

"There he is! He killed one of our own!" The same female Koopa shouted, causing several Koopas including the notoriously known Pom Pom to charge down the corridor. Enrique quickly turned off his earpiece, placed it into his pocket and dashed up the stairs again. As he reached the top he quickly turned round and noticed some trying to start ascending the stairs. He had no better option to do than to jump on the train track and dash leftwards out along the left line, where the train he spotted was heading. About twenty metres behind Enrique were the group of Koopas charging, Pom Pom didn't get onto the lines however. She only roared Old Koopish from the platform. Enrique spotted a crack in the left side wall along the train line and also another bright light coming from the right side.

"Two trains!" A Koopa shouted as Enrique leaped onto the crack, which revealed a small room with a wooden chair, a table and a ladder leading to a roof with a hatch-door. Seconds after he saw a single carriage train speed by; empty, but full operate. Immediately after he saw another single carriage heading the other way on the other side, also empty.

"Stupid goons!" Pom shouted from the train platform. Enrique tried climbing up the ladder to the hatch-door, but it was sealed from the other side. "You can't run, boy!" she called out again. Enrique peeked around the train tracks and it seemed clear, Pom had left the platform. He walked quickly around and up off the rails. Turning his head back he saw various body parts of the trampled Koopas that were hit by the two trains, some too gory for his liking. Enrique hurried back down the staircase past the broken wall towards the princesses, his heart rate was surging as he stopped to check for any Koopas or Boom and Pom. Nobody was in sight, he checked everywhere in the area to see if he was being in a trap but the coast was clear. He began to calm down as he slid down against the wall.

"Is that help?" The voice of Princess Peach echoed across the room, Enrique turned his head towards a locked door on the end and there was a tiny window about head height showing Peach's face, which seemed very dirty and tattered. Her makeup looked out of place but she still looked attractive to Enrique. His eyes widened in amazement, which made him shoot up and run over towards the door to approach her, she started smiling.

"Please save us Enrique. We're all inside here in need of help! They took all the other princesses!" she demanded.

"We don't want to die!" Madison, who was also inside, cried.

"I'll find a way to get you out, Tom's almost here too, he knows what to do." Enrique said, smiling back at Peach, she blushed and giggled.

"Peach, this is not the time!" A dark brown dressed princess argued. Daisy was also in there silent. Only four princesses were left inside alive.

"Éclair we need him to save us!" Peach yelled back at the dark brown dressed princess. Enrique turned to the other chambers in the room, all the doors were open and some blood appeared in some rooms. To his right was a dead-end with a wall entirely covered in blood, body parts and remains of princesses' dresses. Enrique vomited a bit on the inside. To his left was a long corridor with two doors at the end, one was open one was closed. He stared at the doors thinking for a few seconds, turning back at the princesses concerned. Boom and Pom could both be really close. Just as Enrique was about to sneak towards the open door and have a look round, he was bumped into by Tom.

"Are you ready for this then?"

**EOC: Chapter 10 might be released on Halloween time now that I finished Chapter 9s quickly. Tom's one will be released at the same time. Remember when I said that the last chapters of each fanfic would be the same? Well, they will be similar, because after the ending the two part ways to some degree. You will have to wait and see what happens, about a month, but it could be a week because I could work through these very quickly. Also feel free to DM any queries about these fanfics, I will publicly answer some of them in the Chapter 10s of each fanfic. See you then!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Interrogation WITH RESPONSES TO Qs**

* * *

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance

Chapter 10: The Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**The date is October 30, on the 12** **th** **of 240 cycles of 2010 in the known world. On Earth, again it is January 18.**

**A/N: This is the final chapter, the answers to certain Qs and wanted-to-know-about facts will be shown at the bottom along with other lore. Thanks to all those who PM'd me during the making of the second half of this. It may look like a quiet fanfic hence no reviews but hey nobody's calling it bad. There will be facts about the time in between now and the 'Speed Dials' period at the end of the last cycle of 2015 will also be mentioned here. Tom's fanfic will not have this information, but it's still super cool to check that one out.**

Shadows emerged out of the open door that lay in front of the two's vision. Two large Koopas stomped outside of their control room and turned their heads towards Tom and Enrique.

"So, it's you two who are here to save the princesses who are left." Boom Boom, the Koopa on the right called across the other side of the room.

"King Koopa might have a chance to dominate the mushroom kingdom with all of the princesses gone!" Pom Pom, the other large Koopa taunted. Tom and Enrique stood their guard, beginning to hear rumbling sounds from the ceiling.

"You're not part of Bowser's army anymore! The northerners don't care for him!" Tom shouted. "These people just want to be free."

"And killing the princesses is no just way to reform the system, if you two are puppets of Bowser, go and bog off back to him then, you are not welcome here." Enrique backed up Tom, angering Boom and Pom.

"What?" Boom's fists clenched, he began to sniff significantly louder. "We don't serve him; we are rich because we were hired by the human bandit. Pom!" He yelled. Pom put her left arm down her shell to reach out for a large boomerang. Fiercely, she tossed it towards Tom and Enrique as Boom slowly approached the two, both humans evaded the razor-sharp boomerang, avoiding its path on the way back to Pom as well. Enrique banged his head as he avoided the boomerang and had his hearing blocked from the collision. As he emerged up from the floor feeling hazy, he sensed vibrations in the floor of fast and heavy movement coming from outside. He jumped up and turned towards the exit, looking back at Boom and Pom face Tom before heading out. Worried sick, he hurried up the stairs and out of the crack, stopping and looking back again to hear the sound of Boom's ranting.

"It's Enrique!"

"He's near the princesses!"

The calls and chants of council members turned Enrique's head towards the rushing group of tens as they gathered towards the platform. They all stopped in front of him, delighted to meet.

"This way!" Enrique ordered the members, amazed at their arrival. The tens of armed fighters rushed down the stairs to see Boom and Pom along with the princesses and Tom on the other side of the room. Several fighters threw wooden spears and objects towards Pom as she approached the bottom of the stairs, knocking her out. As they turned around to see the open room, Boom had his hand caught inside a broken doorway and Tom was to the left, unconscious.

"Argh!" Boom, unable to fit his large body through the small chamber with the remaining princesses, reached his hand attempting to grab one of the princesses. "Curse these doorways!" The princesses saw the group of people emerge from the stairs, and there they could see the several Red Martyr council members, including the notorious Muji and Archbarn. To the side of the group, Tom had woken up from his unconsciousness.

"Get them!" Enrique called seizing the two large Koopas. Several council members rounded up the large beasts and restrained them with ropes. The princesses emerged from the cramped chamber, having their safety secured by the dozens of fighters.

"By the authority of the council, we hereby exile you two scoundrels back to Bowser's castle where you belong. Never come back!" Archbarn roared viciously at the two Koopas, frightening some of the council fighters as well. "Enrique, we have to make our deal with the princesses now." Enrique went through the crowds of all the members detaining Boom and Pom to see Peach, shaking but eventually smiling as she saw his face.

"Thank you so much for saving the rest of us! How can we ever repay you?" Peach thanked Enrique and appreciated the aid of the council coming to help as well.

"Ahem." Enrique nudged Archbarn who was mourning the dead princesses.

"Right." He was startled, diverting his attention to the smiling princess Peach. "The only way you can live and rule peacefully is if you... make the northern lands an independent state, where there will be no princess rule, but a democracy. This means a ruler is chosen and has less power on the citizens, that way they will live as they wanted: freely." Peach stood idle for a few seconds in thought.

"We will discuss this back at the castle. It is a sad day in the Kingdoms."

A few minutes later the entire underground was sealed up and abandoned, most of the council members ventured back to the loading vehicles they arrived here in. Enrique stood outside the entrance next to Tom looking back at the debris and rubble all around. "How did you bring the council here?" Tom asked Enrique as they both stood looking back at the sealed underground station entrance.

"I heard the sounds of them marching, and I noticed them all approach the station, they also saw me while I was here the first time round and I spotted two trains passing by both with some people inside, they must've seen me." He replied. "We may have squashed a couple of hostiles."

"It's not easy to consider who of us is hostile and who isn't anymore." A Koopa voice coming from behind the two approached. "The silly princesses should rule for what they have down south, their kingdoms will be ruled by less, but that means they will each rule more land." Tom and Enrique both turned around to see what seemed like Illias Fonavan, ready to see Enrique.

"Good to see you again, Illias." Enrique greeted.

"Did the job work?" He asked, Tom seemed confused and began to question Enrique.

"The two big Koopas had slaughtered most of the princesses before we even had a chance to save them. So we did our best."

"Hold on a minute." Tom interrupted. "You knew most of the princesses were going to die?" Illias gave a glare at Enrique, who seemed rather awkward. He rubbed his neck and turned back at Tom.

"No." He said in a high pitched tone. "Well not really, we came to save those that were left, and trust me. It will be better with less princesses, it seems like the north were sick and tired of them they wanted them all dead anyway."

"But we could've saved the other princesses! We were supposed to save the north not separate it from the southern kingdoms!" Illias grew more concerned at the strife between Tom and Enrique.

"Listen Tom, we have freedom now, these people have freedom now. There were no such thing as Résethal riots; it was all an excuse to give the princesses full control over those who don't want a filthy rich princess to rule them as a 'princess-dom'. We were lied to, but we have gone through it. We can live our lives on Earth again or walk freely through here, and live over a hundred times longer than on Earth." Tom looked down worried about the lies he was told.

"Let's just be neutral." He sighed.

"Like the people here now." Enrique cheered. Illias began to smile again as well. Another familiar figure rushed towards the three standing outside the station.

"It's time to go back to Aypyidaw now, Princess Peach is going to escort you two back and commend you two and the council for your efforts." Ledro ordered. Tom looked back at Enrique who stood silently; he looked back at Tom and remembered an agreement.

"Oh sorry, I have to stay here for a while. I have business with some Koopas here to deal with, good business. I'm afraid Peach will have to wait a bit for the peace here to be fully stable."

"Something concerning the twins." Illias added. "Need our power back."

"The twins?" Tom butted in interrogatingly. "By the Spire?"

"Yes. We will be gone for hours." Enrique looked back at Tom.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, I will see you when and wherever I see you again here. Because I am surely staying here." Tom shook Enrique's hand. They both smiled. Ledro waited patiently before finally escorting Tom towards the last remaining vehicles before taking off back to Aypyidaw. Enrique looked back at Illias as the vehicles disappeared from his sight.

"We have vehicles parked round the corner ready to go, Bethel's there too waiting for you." Illias informed. The two began to run along the path and around the leftward bend towards a group of discussing Koopas, some staring to their horizon seeing the council vehicles disappear. None of them seemed particularly happy. As Enrique followed Illias to the crew's vehicles, he noticed some Koopas already armed with weapons; bats and clubs alike. Some had boomerangs in their hands whilst muttering about the princesses. Illias unloaded a large bat from his truck and tossed it over to Enrique, who caught it effortlessly.

"You might want this, for interrogating." He said. "This land is ours now."

"Wait a minute." Enrique replied loudly, diverting everyone's attention to him. He looked at the bunch of Koopas shocked. "So you want to get your power back... by means of harm?" Illias groaned.

"We want to live our lives the way we want!" One Koopa yelled.

"Let's go everyone, maybe it will be easier than we think..."

The journey lasted over an hour. Enrique was bored out of his mind in the back of Illias' truck. All he could see outside were trees and piles of rubbish that littered the road, some bushes were burning, and a few corpses lay on the floors. Most of the Koopas completely ignored the corpses. On the course up north they passed by several towns such as Vurduresa, Takhar and Amarian, a tiny village of Goombas with no train station, though he began to see signs of new train-works operating for an overground rail service in the making over the next few years. As they drove north Enrique also noticed the air seemed a little colder. Beyond the point of passing Amarian there were no inhabitants in sight besides the others who were driving. The road also seemed to disappear; all there was were tall forest trees surrounding the area. It was hard to determine which way was north for there was nothing that stood out of the view. After a few more minutes the trees cleared away and Enrique spotted two buildings ahead of him. One was small and full of metalwork, and the other was massive and ancient, shaped circular and tall with a chromic look.

"This is the Powerhouse and that there... is the Spire." Illias pointed ahead at the small building and then to the right where the huge structure was respectively. In front of the Powerhouse was a large dirt patch with a fashionable car parked outside the entrance, the Koopas stopped their vehicles and assembled out. Illias stopped the vehicle and quickly jumped out with Enrique right behind him. Enrique noticed most of the Koopas had aggressive looking faces, so he kept back and walked near the back of the group storming through the open doors of the Powerhouse. It wasn't empty.

Bethel nudged Enrique as he patrolled with the rest inside.

"They won't trash the place." He whispered as they turned to go upstairs.

"Will this be easy? Getting the power back?" Enrique asked, admiring the chromic look of the place.

"Too easy." The Koopas rushed up the stairs and entered a control room. It was full of switches and mechanisms with security too difficult to operate. Enrique noticed the two 'twins' one was a tall looking child the other shorter, but both shorter than Enrique himself.

"Give us our power back." A Koopa demanded, slowly playing with his bat depicting violence. The two kids seemed confused.

"What's happened?" Duncan, the shorter kid asked, slowly backing away from the approaching horde of Koopas.

"Uh." Bethel yelled, diverting the attention. "We are a free state now and the princesses no longer have control over us. We want our power back." He said nicely. Many Koopas looked back at Duncan, putting on fake smiles.

"Sure." Tobias, the other kid replied happily. He walked over to the other side of the room towards a passcode dial and a switch that had a red light showing amongst several other switches with green lights. Tobias moved his body towards the group of Koopas, blocking their vision on the passcode. He pressed a few buttons then immediately activated the switch, making an operating sound and turning the light green.

"Done, simple." Tobias laughed. "Please, do tell us about what happened - we are interested."

"Yeah drop your weapons, let's have a nice talk. I wonder what happened." Duncan added. "Did people die?" Enrique seemed to question these two were kids or not, their attitude was very mature and adult-like. "A human is here too? Nice to see you!" Duncan cheered, noticing Enrique.

"Now!" A Koopa yelled. Suddenly, several of the Koopas charged towards the two kids, readying up their weapons instead of dropping them. The two kids rushed to the end of the room and jumped out of the back window, evading the assault. Surprisingly, as the Koopas were rushing towards the window nobody heard any landing of the two kids, but looking down they had disappeared.

"What was the point?" Illias and Bethel moaned, the other Koopas raged and threw their weapons on the floor. "We have our power back, leave those two be. Now we don't know when they are coming back." Enrique turned upset inside since he was willing to speak with the two. They amazed him, how could two kids manage such a place on their own, and be more neutral than anybody else?

All the Koopas turned their vehicles round and headed off back to their hometowns. Illias, Bethel and Enrique were left in the isolate Powerhouse ready to depart.

"That's a fancy vehicle those two have, I wonder if they've ever karted before." Bethel examined. Enrique noticed that the vehicle was from Earth, a roofless cruiser.

"It's taken from Earth; maybe the kids knew how to drive here. They probably know how to kart as well." He stated. "They probably do everything here."

"I wonder where on Earth they originally lived, they have been here for a few Earth years."

"Next time you see him, we'll find out." Illias interrupted. "I will see you around Bethel." He turned to face Enrique, offering a handshake. "I don't know if we will see each other again, safe travels." Enrique shook his hand feeling emotional.

"I have mixed feelings for this place, maybe I will stay somewhere, need to adjust the human life here." After waving off, Illias got into his truck and drove off to the forest horizon. The two remaining stood silently for a couple of minutes, enjoying the clean atmosphere of the northeast edge of the lands. Blue sky, a yellow sun, no flying blocks or coins, just grassland surrounded by cliffs amidst the seas.

" **Has anything here amazed you?" Bethel asked at Enrique after the peaceful silence.**

" **I need to study the lands, to see how different it is to what the universe was portrayed by on Earth. Maybe somebody who came here years ago used this land as an idea to make a franchise out of it."**

" **We all see the 'Miyamoto' as a myth, the majority of us know of his existence, whether or not he came here is unknown. There are lots of differences." Bethel reached afar and pointed his finger towards the forest, moving it clockwise. "West, North, East, South. We are currently in northeast Résethal, which is also the name for the northern independent lands." He lectured on.**

" **The Mushroom Kingdom is southeast, Delfino Kingdom is south-central, and Wuhu is southwest, all are separated by a massive mountain range that goes above the clouds, thankfully we have a superior rail system to go through. This land goes on for miles."**

" **What is there beyond the horizon?" Enrique asked.**

" **There are some Islands on the southern coastline: Mar, Isle Port, Isle Delfino, and Wuhu Island to name a few. There are marsh islands in the north Résethal Marsh along the northern coast, but we do not often see people return when they set off their boats heading to the horizons. The most accurate maps are not found in Mushroom City but in some libraries if I can recall they have the most detailed ones, showing you all the towns in the North as well as the Southern Kingdoms. I think Muji has a few. If you ever meet him again, see him about it. We call this land 'Muhu Delfethal'." It was Enrique's verdict that his decision is to stay in Muhu Delfethal.**

" **I will drive you back to Urscan now as it is the closest town with an operating train-line, and it will take you back to the Mushroom Kingdom so you can see Peach once again before you make your decision to stay or leave." The two got inside the last remaining truck outside the Powerhouse aside the stolen Earth-car.**

" **I'll stay, but visit Earth from time to time to see what's going on there."**

" **That's what Muji does which is completely acceptable, he has a portable portal thing I don't remember how it works but it basically allows him to enter Earth from anywhere you choose. If you find a place of residence here, don't make it the North, there are still 'hostile' Koopas who will not want you here so it is best if you spend your first free days in the South, getting on with everybody and deciding what to do. There's a lot to learn but you don't exactly have a shortage of time ha-ha." Bethel and Enrique chuckled as they drove into the forest to head south.**

" **Time to see what the Mario world is really like."**

**EOF/EOS: The bold text represents the ending. (EDIT: AO3 2021, these are just responses to comments from fanfiction.net)**

**That's a wrap! Now for all of the queries I have received in the comments and DMs. Note that for the next 5 Earth year period in Muhu Delfethal no significant events occur, Tom and Enrique are given free passage. Important things to account for are the revamped rail system serving over 50 Major towns across the four districts and the reformation of the lands to be more realistic to the franchise with far less princesses. Lots of lore is going to be depicted in the new sequel so it is far more understandable not only for those who have not read the other fanfics but for those who are interested in understanding the fanfic series. I have illustrated maps of the lands as well but I would need a way for them to be uploaded and seen by fans. Any suggestions please DM or message a review.**

**Fighting in The Streets is going to be very large and is one of three major fanfics being released within the next few years, not only is it based around the Tournament but all events that occur prior and at the same time. The second and third fanfic occurs afterwards and respectively as well. These fanfics will include most major Canons and OCs, not going to overdo it on Paper Mario characters since in my opinion they are not very interesting and go way out of the atmosphere of these fanfics. The level of danger is also increasing, don't expect everyone to be living happily... and alive.**

**Yes 'Marcus' the Red Martyr council (Archbarn, Muji, Eoréc etc) will be in the sequel, I am not revealing whether or not any of them become racers in the Tournament. The characters of Speed Dials are also going to be in the sequel. My only non-timeline fanfics are NSF and VMRR which have been discontinued (sorry!)**

**Brynstan, Rosalina's brother is going to appear in the sequel nice of you to recall his disappearance at the beginning. Marrec the bartender will also be appearing.**

**bobozunder, there are several towns in Résethal which are pro-independent from the kingdoms, some are worse than others in which they are almost enemies with the southern governments. The skirmishes on each of the towns play a role in their future in the sequel, named ones especially. Dargo, Karbût, Takhar and Umbrock are all larger towns in Résethal but are not capital towns such as Castelia. Résethal is divided into four sections each named after the capitals. Castelia claims northwest, Vurduresa claims northeast, Urscan claims southeast and Aypyidaw claims southwest. Koopa cape lies on the southeast coast part of Urscan and the Spire-Powerhouse Peninsula is not claimed by any section. There is little action with reformation of the north over the five-year period as there is no government, a democratic leader is elected for each section but little is done.**

**Umbrock is part of the Urscan quarter. It is recovering from its skirmish to become a more peaceful town.**

**Takhar is part of the Vurduresa quarter. This town is also recovering but hostiles are still occupying parts of the town**

**Karbût is also part of the Vurduresa quarter. It is recovering from the skirmish and is a peaceful town during the five-year period.**

**Dargo is part of the Aypyidaw quarter. This town is hostile-occupied and heavily defended with its forces. This town used to be an export partner with many towns on the west coast of Wuhu but has broken the pact between them and kept their oil reserves for themselves, there have been little efforts to stop the evil in that place as Attilo's life was taken there. The place has gotten stronger over the five years however and will become more difficult to bring peace to, there is no information gathered by the Southern Kingdoms to see who is in charge and what their plans are. Dargo is also a city with an intact rail system, but trains make a diversion at the towns before to not travel there due to dangers of hostiles.**

**SumadraK, Rosalina might race, that is not being confirmed here.**

**AdamBarnes300, Pauline will return to the sequel. Her disappearance was necessary in this fanfic due to her having very little activity relating to the supposed riots in the north. She was a princess during the old order but resigned her authority shortly before the events occurred in the north. She did not want to be involved as much to become part of the violence or captures so she decided to live her life with free passage as a human. Any human who retires from any form of service is granted free passage.**

**Free Passage: A grant given to any human of Muhu Delfethal which allows them to roam the lands without any control due to their authorities or efforts. Zane and Marrec do not have free passage and neither does the human spotted in Dargo for people do not know him. A human was mentioned in an early chapter with the name 'Jack Akbal' he will reappear often in the sequel and he does not have Free Passage in the Wuhu Kingdom and Delfino.**

**That's all, still feel free to leave a review or PM and I will have to answer it back by PM, guest users I recommend getting an account for this purpose as well as being able to follow creators.**


End file.
